


Testing, Testing, I'm Just Suggesting (You and I Might Just Be The Best Thing)

by kittinoir



Series: Miraculous One Shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 24,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittinoir/pseuds/kittinoir
Summary: A series of one-shots from Tumblr prompts
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673743
Comments: 85
Kudos: 217





	1. Marichat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug can swim but Marinette can't. Hurt/Comfort reveal.

_Faster, faster._

The words crashed through Ladybug’s head as she desperately swung through Paris, the incessant beeping of her earrings a warning she couldn’t ignore. She was reckless with speed, she knew, but she didn’t have a choice. If she detransformed out here, on the streets -

She abruptly cut through an alley and made a snap-decision to cross the river. If she could just cut across the Seine, she could -

The earrings beeped once more mid-swing and went silent. Marinette felt the string of her yo-yo go slack before it disappeared altogether. A pink flash enveloped her as she plummeted with a scream into the icy waters of the Seine.

Water shoved itself up Marinette nose as she plunged deep into the river. The light from above quickly faded as the current spun her around and the cold seeped into her bones. Marinette clawed for the surface, kicking as hard as she could, going no where fast. Her lungs were close to bursting when she managed to break the surface, sucking in one quick gasp before disappearing once more beneath the water.

Her clothes were so heavy. The more Marinette struggled, the harder it became to find the sky again. Black dots swarmed the edges of her vision.

Overhead, a distant boom thundered through the water. Marinette tilted her head back enough to see two glowing green eyes racing towards her. _Chat Noir? But I thought cats didn’t like the water..._ She thought she felt two hands grabbing for her, something being shoved roughly in her mouth, but then she didn’t feel anything at all.

* *

Marinette felt like crap. She squinted as she opened her eyes, blinking against the late afternoon sun. What -

“Good - you’re awake.”

Marinette turned her head to see a dark shadow illuminated against her balcony railing. Chat Noir. _I thought cats didn’t like the water…_ The echo drifted through her mind, and just like that, she remembered.

“What…happened…?” She sounded worse than she felt.

“What happened?” Chat repeated, those green eyes narrowing in barely suppressed anger. “What happened is that you pushed yourself too hard today. What happened is you detransformed over the Seine and nearly drowned. If Tikki hadn’t come for me so fast, if I hadn’t been so close, you would have.”

Marinette felt a blush warm her cheeks, embarrassment flooding her system. “I’m…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to - ”

 _“Do you have any idea how scared I was?_ ”

Marinette blinked, the words dying on her lips at Chat Noir’s outburst.

“Do you have any idea what it felt like to dive into that water blind and wonder or not I was going to be able to save you? To wonder if I had been fast enough, or strong enough to save you in time?” He abruptly turned his back to her, running a clawed hand through his already-messy hair. “Do you have any idea what losing you would do to this city, Marinette? …Do you have any idea what it would do to me?”

Marinette struggled to her feet, clutching the blanket he must have taken from her bed around her. She crossed the balcony to stand beside him as they looked out over the city - their city. When she looked at him, silent tears had run down his face.

“I’m sorry, Kitty,” she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I guess I just…got used to the close calls. I thought I could make it.”

“I know,” he said. “I know.” He laughed, but the sound was bitter. “ You know the real reason I’m so angry? Because it’s not really your fault. It’s mine. You always act like you can do anything, and I let myself believe it. I wanted to believe it, because I know I could never defeat Hawkmoth on my own. And I could never live with myself if anything happened to you because of that - because I made you think you couldn’t rely on me.”

Marinette winced, pressing closer to her partner, craving his warmth, hating this wall between them. Chat Noir hesitated for only a moment before twisting towards her and wrapping an arm around her, pressing her directly up against his side. Marinette sighed in relief.

“I never meant for that to happen,” she said. “I promise not to be so reckless next time.”

“Good,” he muttered into her hair. “I’m not sure how many more of those visits I could take. You should know that was nearly the end of both of us, because my heart stopped beating when Tikki showed up.”

Marinette giggled, and she felt him smile against the top of her head.

“So. Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug.” Marinette’s mirth faded as Chat Noir spoke.

“Disappointed?”

“In you, m’lady?” Chat Noir said, peering down into her face. “Never. Not even really surprised, to be honest.”

“Oh really?” Marinette said with a gentle nudge. “So we know each other then.”

“Don’t go down this road, Marinette,” he warned, but his flashing eyes told her she was right. “Not unless you’re sure you want to.”

Marinette bit her lip, considering. She’d always been the one to push for secrecy, but that drive had nearly cost them everything today. But now that she was here, she wanted the whole truth.

“If you still want to tell me, then I want to know,” she said. She stepped back, out of his arms. His fingers trailed her arm, as though savouring every last touch.

“Just remember this was your idea, ok?” Finally, the playful glint was back in his eyes, a hint of a smirk at his mouth. Everything really was going to be ok. “Plagg, claws in!”


	2. Adrienette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finds Marinette at the ice rink after an accidental identity reveal. Comfort

It wasn’t supposed to happen. That was the over whelming thought that hadn’t left Marinette alone for the past day since her identity had been revealed. Well, just to Chat Noir. That was the only good thing about it, if she could call it that.

It was just the cherry on top of what had been a truly horrible month. Hawkmoth’s victories had become more numerous than ever before, and last night had been one of many. Things with her partner had ended on a sour note as well after he’d taken her home. She didn’t even remember what she’d said, just that she was angry and scared. That had been the worst. She’d woken that morning on the chaise on her balcony where she’d fallen asleep waiting for him to come back. He never had.

So Marinette had headed to the ice rink for some solitude to work off her frustration. She’d skated loop after loop, but it never got better. She’d just decided to head for the benches when she felt another arm slip around her waist, someone taking her left hand in their own as they swept her up in their momentum.

“A-adrien,” Marinette stuttered as he propelled them along, an easy smile on his face. “How long have you been here? How did you know - ”

“A little birdie told me. Do you remember the first time we came here?” he interrupted. “You offered to come on a date with me.”

“Uh, yeah,” Marinette said. “I do.” That had been awful for different reasons. 

“And it was the first time we used our glacial power-ups to defeat frozer,” Adrien said. “That tiara was a cute touch, m’lady.”

If he hadn’t been holding onto her, Marinette would have fallen right on her butt. As it was, Adrien gave a small chuckle of surprise as her knees gave out, tightening his arm around her to keep her upright.

“It’s you,” she gasped, squeezing his hand. “It’s you.”

“It’s me,” Adrien said. He swung around so he was facing her, both her hands in his as they came to a stop in the middle of the rink. “I’m - I’m so sorry about last night. I didn’t mean for it to happen. I stayed up all night wondering if I should come back, but you were so angry, and I know it wasn’t what you wanted, and it wasn’t what I wanted either, and I know you must be - ”

“It’s you,” Marinette cried, burying her face in his chest. Adrien wrapped his arms around her, pressing his cheek to the top of her head. “I’m so glad it’s you.”

Adrien huffed a laugh that ruffled her bangs. “Me, too, Marinette. You have no idea.”

“I can’t believe - this whole time.”

“I was equally surprised, believe me,” Adrien said, shaking his head in disbelief. “Surprised, and yet. I think a part of me always knew it was you.”

“I think I know what you mean,” Marinette said with a grin. “Surprised, and yet - not. Like it’s completely right.”

“So then…what now?”

“How about we talk about it over ice cream?” Marinette suggested, lacing her fingers through his. “I saw that Andre is around here today.”

“Is that so?” Adrien said, a glint in his eye she could only call mischievous. “Sounds like a plan, but only if it’s on me. Deal?”

“You drive a hard bargain, Kitty,” Marinette said with a laugh as they skated towards the bleachers. “Deal.”


	3. Adrienette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol angst. Adrienette

“Stop saying you’re ok!”

Marinette froze, her hand still on her locker door. She was distantly aware of the sound of people just outside the locker room doors, but for the moment, they were alone.

“What do you mean?” she asked with a half-hearted laugh as she finally shut her locker. “I’m - ”

“Don’t,” Adrien said. For the first time she could remember, he actually looked angry. “Don’t do that. Not to me.”

Marinette’s heart pounded. She wrapped her arms around her books, pressing them to her chest as though she could stifle it that way. She half-turned towards the door. Tears were on the way, she could feel it. That seemed to be the case more and more often these days, and if he insisted on pushing past the wall she spent so much time maintaining, she wouldn’t be able to stop them.

“Don’t lie,” Adrien said softly. “Please…just don’t lie to me.”

That struck a chord. “It just been…a tough couple of months,” she managed. It was easier to talk like this, in half-truths, when she couldn’t see him. Like she was admitting a truth they both already knew to Tikki. “A lot of pressure.”

“I get that,” she heard him say. She heard him shuffle behind her. “But it’s ok to ask for help, you know? Sometimes. I know I’m really busy all the time, but…I care about you, Marinette. It’s hard to see you struggle like this.”

The first tear slid down Marinette’s cheek. She hastily wiped it away, trying to make it look like she was just scratching her cheek.

“Oh, I know,” she said. She’d been aiming for cheery and care-free, but even she could hear the wobble in her voice. “Sometimes I just get carried away. Ahah… I, um… I promise I’ll take better care. Thanks for being such a… a good friend, Adrien.”

“Any time, Marinette.” He stepped in front of her, wiping away the second tear that had escaped. “Every time.”


	4. Ladrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "For miraculous prompts...22 with Ladrien. Do as you please. Love your stuff btw!"
> 
> Hey! I’m glad you like it <3 22. “How long has it been since you’ve slept” - Slight Teen and Up rating, just being overly cautious tbh. Puuuuure comfort <3

“Claws out!”

Adrien sighed, his back arching with the force of his detransformation. He dropped to his knees as Plagg reappeared, making a bee-line for his jacket pocket. He’d pushed them both too hard.; he could feel it in every inch of his body.

“Adrien!” Ladybug dropped to her knees beside him. She cupped his cheek, gently tilting his face toward her. “Are you ok?”

He nodded numbly. It was all he could do to focus on her face, on those stunning eyes that had seemed to see right through him from that very first day. Now they were filled with concern.

“Just tired,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “That one was tougher.”

“It’s more than that,” she said as she helped pull him to his feet. “How long has it been since you’ve slept?”

Days. Months. Years. Adrien didn’t know anymore. It felt like it had been eons since they’d discovered Hawk Moth’s identity. Since his father had gone on the run. He may have disappeared, but the akuma’s had continued to show up.  
So they’d kept fighting. It was the only thing that mattered anymore. His father; his responsibility. 

“A while,” he finally said. He turned from her, looking out over their city. It was getting harder and harder to keep it in one piece. “I don’t sleep well anymore. I keep thinking I hear him creeping back in. He kept so much from me for so long and I never saw it… I’m afraid he’ll come back and I won’t notice until it’s too late.”

“Adrien…” Ladybug stepped back up beside him, lacing her fingers through his. “Will you come with me for a bit?”

Adrien quirked an eyebrow at his partner. “You know I’d follow you to the ends of the earth, m’lady.”

“I’m flattered,” Ladybug said with a smile before abruptly sweeping him up into her arms. “But we’re not going that far.”

In the end, Adrien had no idea where they were going. He was asleep within minutes, the steady beat of her heart in his ear as soothing as any lullaby. He didn’t know how long he slept for, just that as he slowly became aware of his surroundings, eyes still closed, he was warm, and…for the first time in a long time, happy. He realized that his arms were wrapped around a torso, his cheek pressed against her stomach. Her fingers were still nestled in his hair.

Still drowsy, he gently disentangled himself from her and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He glanced around the somehow-familiar pink room before his eyes landed on the girl in the bed. Recognition shot through him before he even realized that her transformation had dissolved while they slept. 

Heat flooded Adrien’s face as his partner blinked awake, those blue eyes shining even in the dimness of her room. 

“Adrien…?” She reached for him sleepily, trailing her fingers down the inside of his forearm as her eyes closed again. “Come back…I’m cold…” His skin tingled where she touched him, and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to lie back down with her.

“I don’t think I should,” he said softly. Now that he’d seen her face, he was having a hard time not looking at her. Beautiful. She was so beautiful. He unconsciously reached out, as though he might run a finger across her cheek bone, but stopped.

She frowned in her half-asleep state. “Why not?”

“Because, Marinette,” he said. “You might not want me to.”

Marinette’s eyes flew open as her hand went for her face, feeling for the mask that was no longer there. She slowly turned her eyes to him, searching his face. He didn’t know what she found there, but she sat up and reached for his hand. 

“I want you to,” she said, drawing a small figure eight on the inside of his wrist with the tip of her finger. “If you still want to.”

Adrien nodded, swallowing. “I do.”

Marinette smiled, pushing him back down into her bed. She nestled her head onto his chest, her fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt as he pulled the blankets up around them.

“Sleep tight, Adrien,” Marinette sighed. “You’re safe…with me…”

“Always, m’lady,” Adrien murmured as sleep crept up on them once more. “Sweet dreams.”


	5. LadyNoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please don't cry" with a special request for double the angst

Ladybug’s heart pounded as she alit on the rooftop. Her partner was already there, his silhouette faint in the pre-dawn darkness. Just past him, she could see the sky was turning the dark purple of a fresh bruise. Thunder rumbled low through the clouds.

Ladybug reached for an inner calm she didn’t feel, for that steel, that resolve that had gotten them this far. She settled on the knowledge that she had been right after all: Gabriel Agreste was indeed Hawk Moth. Her instincts had been dead on. And though he’d disappeared in the night, aided by a furious Mayura, they were closer than they’d ever been to saving their city once and for all.

Still, her heart had shattered for the boy she secretly loved. Adrien had already suffered so much; to have to bear the loss of his father, too… She hadn’t seen him since the news had broken aside from the occasional headline, but she could only imagine what he must be feeling.

“Chat Noir.”

She dimly saw a single ear twitch in her direction, but aside from that, her partner didn’t move. He maintained his vigil over the skyline, as though he could hunt out their adversary by willpower alone.

He’d been more affected by the revelation than Ladybug had expected, raging and reckless in their last confrontation. The guilt must be eating him alive, she thought. It was him who’d insisted Gabriel couldn’t be Hawk Moth, enabling to continue his reign of terror. But how could he have known? How could either of them have known.

“How long have you been out here?” she asked, drifting to her partners side.

“A while.” His voice was hoarse, as though he’d been screaming for hours. Unease pooled in Ladybug’s stomach.

“You should rest,” she said, laying a hand on his arm. She could feel tremors beneath his suit. “We need to - ”

“I can’t!”

Ladybug flinched at the outburst and dropped her hand. Lightning lit the sky, and for the first time, she noticed silver streaks on his face. “Chat Noir…”

“I can’t.” A shudder rippled through him. “I can’t _do this anymore_.”

He dropped to his knees, his shoulders hunching as though his body had only been waiting for her before giving up on him. She heard the sob as it ripped through him, primal and raw, and filled with everything she’d insisted they’d keep a secret.

Ladybug was on her knees beside him in an instant. She wrapped her arms around her partner and pulled him against her chest as the rain began to fall. She ran her fingers through his hair, soothing him as best she could as he shook with whatever agony he kept from her.

“It’s ok, Kitty,” she murmured. “It’ll be ok. Please don’t cry.” _I love you_. She didn’t say it, but the words drifted through her mind unbidden, as they had been for some time now. _‘Love you; Bug Out!’ ‘That’s so clever! I love you so much’._ But it wouldn’t be safe, and it wouldn’t be fair, to tell him. So she’d kept it to herself, trying not to think about how her crush played into it. She’d decided a long time ago it was safer for everyone if she was alone anyway. Her feelings didn’t matter. As long as they were safe. As long as they were happy.

“I’ve lost everything,” Chat Noir said. “He took it all from me.”

Ladybug frowned. The Miraculous had meant a lot of sacrifice over the past four years, but she still had her friends, her family, a burgeoning internship she loved.

“Chat Noir, I don’t - ”

“My father took everything from me,” he snarled. Lightning flashed overheard. Ladybug felt like it had struck her dead in the chest, tearing through her, ripping apart everything she’d thought she’d known.

“Your - father - ” she choked out. He wasn’t crying anymore, she realized in the silence that followed the violence of his revelation.

He continued as though he hadn’t even heard her. “My mother. My friends. My life. You.”

He finally looked at her, his eyes searing and luminous. She’d been about to protest, the way she always had. She couldn’t love him. She didn’t love him. There was someone else.

The words died on her lips. He knew. She could see it in his face. He knew how she felt. He’d known for a while. And he’d never pushed her on it. He’d even guessed at her reasons - and he was right.

“We will stop him,” Ladybug swore, cupping his rain-slick cheek.

He wrapped a hand around her wrist, gently but firmly pulling her hand away. “No, we won’t,” he said as he stood. “I will.”

“I don’t… I don’t understand,” Ladybug said, rising. “We’re a team. You don’t have to do this alone.”

“We’re not a team,” he said, stalking to the edge of the roof. “Not anymore. We’re done.”

She hadn’t thought she could hurt more than the day she’d decided to give up on Adrien for good. It was nothing compared to what she felt now. She felt gutted, like he’d ripped her still-beating heart from her chest.

“Wait,” she said. She reached for him but stopped, letting her hand drop. “Just wait - ”

He turned abruptly. In a moment he was cradling her face, a clawed thumb brushing her cheekbone. He waited for a moment, for her to stop him if she wanted. She didn’t. Ladybug went utterly still as his lips brushed against hers, the barest ghost of a touch.

“I love you,” he breathed. “Always.” And then he stepped back as quickly as he’d reached for her. His baton snapped out and then, just like his kiss, he was gone.

“Adrien - Chat Noir!” Ladybug lunged for the edge of the roof, but he’d disappeared into the storm, easily camouflaged in the pre-dawn darkness. _“Chat Noir!”_


	6. LadyNoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masked ball 'AU' for 'Dance With Me' prompt

“Dance with me.”

“What - ”

Chat Noir stumbled as Ladybug grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in, wrapping an arm around his neck. His hands automatically went to her waist before he realized what he was doing. His heart pounded the way it always did whenever she touched him, accidentally or on purpose. She was so close now, one hand on his chest; she could probably feel it. 

Crashing the masked ball had been her idea. They were closer than they’d ever been to discovering Hawk Moth’s true identity. During their last battle, the akuma had said something that had lead to this party. A masked ball with his Lady had seemed purr-fectly divine - except that a certain teen model was due to make an appearance as well. He’d tried to fake sick, but that hadn’t mattered to Gabriel Agreste.

But it had been easier than he’d expected to slip away in the crowd, to transform and pull on the suit he’d hidden in the car before they’d left that night. It wasn’t strictly a Gabriel Agreste design - and he had to admit, it was nice to wear something new.

As he’d slipped back into the party, he’d been worried he might miss his partner’s arrival, which turned out to be completely futile the moment she stepped into the party.

It wasn’t a Cinderella moment, not exactly. No spotlight swung around to light her on the stairs. Every continued to talk, unaware of who had just arrived. 

But for him, it was like everything had come to a stand still.

He’d been wondering how she was going to cover her suit. They’d agreed on the necessity of their transformations. If it was a trap, they’d need their powers and reflexes to stand a chance. And of course, they had to keep their identities secret. Still, it wasn’t exactly party-appropriate.

He’d thought he’d done a good job, but… wow.

The gown was red with black lace peaking out. It swept around her artfully, reminding him of the statues he saw in the louvre. Long black gloves covered her arms and met at the edge of her sleeves. A high black neck masked the rest of her suit. 

He’d met her at the bottom of the stairs. He’d spent five minutes as he’d crossed the room trying to figure out the right thing to say. To figure out what Chat Noir would say. But he’d arrived at the bottom of the stairs, still speechless, so he’d said the only thing he could manage.

“You look stunning.”

And she’d rolled her eyes, but she’d smiled, placing one gloved hand in his. “Thank you.”

And they’d drifted arm in arm through the room, looking for any hints, on guard for anything suspicious, right until she’d yanked him into her arms. 

“Looks like we aren’t the only ones who took advantage of the theme,” Ladybug murmured in his ear. He tried not to shudder at her closeness and casually spun them for a glance of his own. Sure enough, someone had arrived in a Hawk Moth themed costume. That, or the actual thing was in their midst. 

“Subtle,” he snorted, “Though we’re not really ones to talk.”

“What do you think the odds are?” she asked.

“Good enough to follow him,” Chat Noir said, leading them closer. 

“Shame,” Ladybug sighed. A faint blush spilled out from under her mask - or was that just wishful thinking? “I have to admit, Kitty, you’re pretty light on your feet.”

“You flatter me, Buggaboo.” That wiped the blush right off her cheeks. He scoured the room one more time. “It doesn’t look like our friend’s making any moves just yet. We could finish the song…if you like.”

He couldn’t have been more shocked if she detransformed right in front of him when she laid her head on his shoulder. She smelled like cinnamon and vanilla. Why did it feel so familiar?

“One song,” she said softly. “But it’s nice…”

“I know.” It was nice to pretend, just a for a moment, that they weren’t there for any other reason than to enjoy the other’s company. That their arch nemesis wasn’t possibly just on the other side of the room. That this song would end, another would start, and they’d keep dancing. That maybe, if he was really lucky, he might earn a kiss at the end of the night. Maybe. “I know.”


	7. LadyNoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request a fic prompt for "I thought you didn't want me." For Ladynoir? Thanks! I love your writing!

“I thought..you didn’t want me.”

Those six little words tore through Ladybug, ripping her heart to tiny pieces. For what it was worth, her partner didn’t look much better. He spoke as though she’d lured those words out from some dark, secret place inside him, as though he’d thought them for some time now but had never meant to say them out loud - and certainly not to her.

But she couldn’t stand it anymore. She was losing everything, and she’d been willing to let it go. Her friends. Her life. Adrien. One by one, she’d watched them inevitably slip through her fingers. Some of them had never really been hers anyway. And she’d consoled herself that at least it had been her choice. At least it had been on her terms, and at least she’d been able to say good bye.

Somehow, it had never occurred to her that Chat Noir might be something else she could lose.

“…Didn’t want you…” Ladybug murmured. Her chest felt tight, like the words were smothering her.

He was right. She hadn’t wanted him. She couldn’t. Not after… And that was the worst of all, because she hadn’t meant to. Hadn’t even realized how much she did until that night when he’d made her laugh so hard her ribs hurt. Until she’d noticed how close his face was. Until she’d leaned in, feeling for all the world like her life depended on knowing how his lips tasted.

The kiss, if you could call it that, couldn’t have lasted more than moment before he’d jerked back, leaving her suddenly cold to the bone.

“You spent months telling me that there was someone else,” Chat Noir said. His tail whipped back and forth. “That you didn’t feel that way.”

“I didn’t,” Ladybug said automatically. “I don’t…I didn’t mean to. I know I’m late. Way, way too late. I know. I just…”

“Stop.” He held up a hand, as though he could physically stop her. “Don’t. Don’t say anything else.”

Ladybug could feel it, as though she were watching him fade away right in front of her. “Why?”

“Because I have tried to stop loving you and I can’t.” He laughed, but there was no humour in it as he regarded her across the roof top. “I just. Can’t. And if you say any more, it’s going to undo any progress I’ve made. If you kiss me, I won’t be able to stop you. And if I lose you…that will destroy me.”

He meant it, too. She knew that feeling, the phantom pain he was feeling. She’d felt it for months, every day at school, until one day she’d gone to bed and her last thoughts hadn’t been of _him_ \- they’d been of her partner and how good it had felt to laugh again.

“I didn’t mean to” Ladybug repeated softly. He winced, as though she’d struck him. “I didn’t. But I know that I have feelings for you. I know what that I want you. Chat Noir, I know that I love - ”

And then his lips crashed into hers, swallowing whatever else she might have been about to say. His arms were tight around her as he pulled her to him, and for the first time in a long time, Ladybug felt whole again.


	8. LadyNoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh and "Don't die on me!" For Ladynoir too!

“Don’t die on me. Don’t you _dare_ die on me!”

Chat Noir’s voice sounded so far away. She couldn’t remember where she was or what had happened. All she knew was that despite the solidness of her partner’s chest as he sprinted across the rooftops of Paris, she felt cold.

“Come on, m’lady,” he panted as shadows spilled across them in the setting sun. “Just hang on.”

“…Trying…” She’d meant to reassure him, to be strong for him like she always was, but her voice was barely a whisper. She shuddered as pain rippled through her. She heard her partner curse.

“Don’t. Ladybug, don’t. Stay awake for me. Ladybug. _Marinette_.”

Ladybug’s eyes snapped open at the sound of her name on Chat Noir’s lips. Agony flared like white fire. “What…what did you…”

“You have to stay awake, Mari” he said as they careened down a slanted roof. “I know it’s hard. Just stay awake for me.”

“How long…?” she asked. Her eyelids had never been so heavy.

“I don’t know,” Chat Noir said. “A while now. It was a lot of little things. And one day I just…Ilooked at you and I knew.”

Ladybug managed a small laugh, but it was cut short by a gasp of pain. “I tried so hard…”

“You were good,” Chat Noir said with a wry smile. “Very good. There were times when I thought I was wrong, but then I’d see that same look in your eye at school, or you’d disappear. Always disappearing on me.”

Disappearing… She felt like she was disappearing then. “…Sorry…”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” he said as they finally came to a stop. He sounded so far away. “…should’ve been there….my fault…Marinette… _Marinette!… CLAWS IN!”_

_***_

Marinette awoke to the soft glow of the lanterns on her balcony. She groaned as she stretched. There wasn’t a single part of her that didn’t hurt.

“She’s awake. Plagg, she’s awake!” Tikki floated into Marinette’s line of vision. She was trembling, concern over every inch of her.

“Tikki…” Marinette struggled to lift a hand for her Kwami, but even the light blanket covering her was too heavy.

“I wouldn’t move too much if I were you, Bugaboo,” Plagg said as he, too, drifted over. “We’re still not sure how much the Miraculous Ladybug’s healed you up.”

“Mmm, Marinette…”

Marinette jerked at the sound of her name. It wasn’t until he’d spoken in his sleep Marinette realized she was not lying on the chaise on her balcony. At least, she wasn’t lying on it alone. Someone was sitting on it behind her and she was lying against their chest, their arms wrapped lightly around her waist. And based on the Kwami’s floating in front of her, she could guess who. Sort of.

“He wouldn’t leave,” Plagg said. He frowned, but even she could tell he didn’t really mean it. “Said he couldn’t go until he knew you were ok.”

“How long has it been?” Marinette asked. She could feel heat creeping into her face at his closeness, the rising urge to peek.

“A couple hours,” Tikki said. The kwami was suddenly peering over Marinette’s shoulder. “She’s awake.”

Marinette felt the chest behind her go utterly still. “Marinette?”

“I’m ok, Kitty,” she said softly, daring to give his bare arm a gentle squeeze. “Only thanks to you.” She felt him shiver against her.

“You certainly know how to keep things interesting,” he murmured. “Let’s not do that again, ok?”

“Promise,” Marinette said as she interlaced their fingers. “I promise. I'll never disappear on you again."


	9. Ladrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15, "I thought you were dead," Ladrien?

Adrien Agreste was staring at a ghost.

That, or a sleep-deprived hallucination.

He’d taken to walking the grounds at night when he couldn’t sleep, which had been all the time lately. He used to transform and go for a run across the rooftops, but he couldn’t anymore, not when he knew he’d still automatically look for _her_.

Except there _she_ was in the garden, gilded in silver in a shaft of moonlight.

He blinked, but she didn’t disappear. He froze as she took a slow step towards him. And another.

“Adrien…” Her voice was hardly more than a whisper.

“I thought…I thought you were dead,” he said as she stopped just a few feet away from him. She smiled, but it was edged in sadness.

“I’m sorry,” Ladybug said. “I needed everyone to think that. I still do, but I…I couldn’t go without seeing you one last time.” She laughed, but it was hollow. Empty. “I wasn’t supposed to talk to you. Just say goodbye and go, but you were awake, and…and I might not get another chance.”

“Another chance?” Adrien echoed. Maybe he really was dreaming. “Another chance for what?”

All lingering ghost theories evaporated as Ladybug closed the distance between them. She cupped his cheek with one hand. Adrien froze.

And his world exploded as she kissed him. He was too shocked to even close his eyes. At least at first. His surprise only lasted a moment more, and then he was kissing her back, pulling her to him as everything crashed into place. He was the boy she loved.

Kissing her was everything he’d imagined it be, and nothing like he’d thought. Magical, yes, but more. Softer. Gentler. Sweeter. Harder. Sadder. It felt like saying hello and goodbye at the same time, like he was losing something he hadn’t known he even had.

She finally broke the kiss but didn’t pull away, instead resting her forehead against his as they both caught their breath.

“For that,” she murmured, leaning in to kiss him once, twice on the cheek, like now that she’d started she couldn’t stop. “To tell you that I love you. Not because you’re perfect, or beautiful, or famous. Because you’re kind, and loyal, and honest. Because you’re brave, and generous, and forgiving. And I love you. I always have. I think I always will.”

“Stay.” His breath was ragged as he twined their fingers. “Stay.”

“I can’t.” Now she did pull away, taking one halting step back. Another. And another. Their arms bridged the gap between. “If we want a shot at peace, at…love. I have to go.”

“I love you,” Adrien said, moving closer. “Please.”

She smiled, and he was left breathless at the beauty of it. “I love you, Adrien. And I promise I’ll come back.”

If he’d been transformed, he might have been fast enough to stop her.

But he wasn’t, and before he’d fully realized what was happening, her yo-yo was spinning out for the nearest roof and she was disappearing into the night. He took a few steps after her, as though pulled by the gravity of her, but it was useless. She was gone, almost like she’d never really been there at all.


	10. Ladrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 28 and Ladrien? ☺️ 
> 
> 28\. 'Where does it hurt?'

Ladybug was cool. Ladybug was calm. Ladybug was confident.

At least, that was what she was trying to tell herself as she swung away from the burning building. It wasn’t the fire that had her so unsettled - it was the teen model she was currently clutching to her chest like his life depended on it. Which, it kind of did.

“Hang on, Adrien,” she said over the wind. Did ‘Ladybug’ know him well enough to call him by his first name? Was it too casual? Was he wearing a new cologne…?

He grunted as they alit on fire escape down the block. Ladybug immediately released him and took a few steps back. She needed space. Even like this, he was too overwhelming.

“That’s not the first time you’ve saved my life,” Adrien said sheepishly. He went to rub the back of his neck. “I - ow!”

“What, what is it?” Ladybug demanded, unable to help moving closer. 

“It was a little crazy trying to get out of there,” Adrien said, studying his arm. “I didn’t think l fell that hard, but…”

He trailed off as Ladybug gently took his arm in her hands, scrutinizing it. “Where does it hurt?” she asked. She turned his hand a little and he winced, inhaling sharply. She eased up on the pressure but didn’t let go.

“Right there,” Adrien said with a pained smile. 

“I guess that’s it for fencing for a bit then,” Ladybug said. She blinked. “Because the first time we met you were on your way from a fencing tournament, which is how I know that.”

Adrien laughed. “I’m surprised you remember.”

“How could I forget?” she giggled. “It takes some serious skill to last against an akuma without a Miraculous.”

"And here I am, done in by my own clumsiness,” Adrien said ruefully.

“You sound like me,” Ladybug laughed. “There isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t - ” She broke off abruptly, nearly slapping a hand over her mouth. Cool. Calm. Confident. Clumsy was not on the list. That was the problem with Adrien, why she could never get too close. She was too comfortable around him, and it made him dangerous. 

“Let’s get you to a hospital,” she said, switching topics. “Or at least a paramedic. You need to get checked out. Medically. Medically checked out.”

“They’ll probably be wondering where I am,” Adrien agreed. He looked sad to be saying it, but mercifully didn’t bring up the clumsy comments.

“It’s a shame there was no akuma,” Ladybug said as they picked their way down to street level. “The miraculous ladybug’s would have had you fixed up in no time.”

“Too bad there was no akuma?” Adrien repeated with a glance over his shoulder.

“No, not like that!” Ladybug gasped. “I just meant that then you wouldn’t have to wait to heal, and you could fence and play piano, I mean if you like those kinds of things, ha ha, I wouldn’t know, but it’s definitely a good thing there was no akuma because - ”

“Ladybug?”

Ladybug caught her breath as Adrien cut her off. She dared to look up at him as they approached the scene of the accident. “Yes?”

“I’m just teasing,” he said, a mischievous glint in his eye. He took one of her hands and pressed a kiss to her fingers. “Thank you for saving my life today.”

“It…it was the least I could do,” Ladybug stammered. Was she blushing? Her face felt hot. “Especially after Desperada. Let’s just not make a habit of it, ok?” There, that sounded cool and confident.

“Consider us even then,” Adrien said with a smile. Behind him, people were starting to notice their star had made it out safe. “I guess it’s time to go.”

“See you around, Agreste,” Ladybug said with a grin. “Bug out!”


	11. LadyNoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just…needed to see you.” and ladynoir? thank you!

Ladybug hesitated on her balcony, searching the Notre Dame across from the bakery. Risky business, leaving from home, but with all the lights off, she’d be hard to spot - pun intended. In the dark, it was just another roof top.

She couldn’t see him in the shadows of the of the cathedral, but that didn’t mean Chat Noir wasn’t there, which was still a bit of a surprise in and of itself. She’d woken at 3:30 in the morning after a horrific nightmare, cold and sweating. She’d sent off a text to him on the messaging app they’d both downloaded for emergencies before she’d even been fully awake: _are you up?_ As the seconds ticked by, she’d felt stupid. She just needed a glass of water and some fresh air to remind herself what was real and what wasn’t.

Except not even a full minute had gone by when his response had come in: _Yes. Are you ok?_

She hadn’t been sure how to respond. Technically yes, but she felt far from it. She wouldn’t have pursued it if he hadn’t responded, but…: _Can you meet me?_

The response was instantaneous: _Where?_

 _Notre Dame_ , she’d typed back.

 _Be there in 10_.

She almost regretted it as thoughts of being over-dramatic flashed through her mind, but she was still too panicked to give it much thought. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t fight the inexplicable feeling of wanting to cry. It was too quiet in the night to convince herself it had just been a dream.

So she’d suited up and headed for the old church.

It was quiet and empty there, too. She’d gotten there first. She headed for the edge of the roof where she could see the glittering Eiffel Tower not too far away. That at least was different from her dream. Although it hadn’t really been a dream. It had actually happened once, before she’d stopped it. Then, it had been destroyed, little more than rubble. Then, it had been her tomb stone.

“Milady?” Ladybug whirled as her partner landed neatly on the roof. His green eyes glowed in the dark, reflecting the lights of the city. “You never answered my question; _are_ you ok?”

The tightness in Ladybug’s chest finally eased as she beheld her partner, whole and well and blessedly oblivious as to her true identity.

“Yes,” she said as anxiety frayed into embarrassment. She hadn’t meant to worry him, but… “I just…needed to see you.” Lame. It sounded so lame. She’d seen him earlier that afternoon when they’d dealt with yet another akuma. In fact, that fight was probably what had triggered the nightmare. She shuddered.

His eyes narrowed as he scrutinized her, as though he could see right through to what she wasn’t telling him. What she couldn’t tell him.

“I guess I can’t really blame you,” her partner said breezily as he joined her at the ledge, dropping his suspicion. “Sometimes even I have to _paws_ and admire myself.”

Ladybug couldn’t help a giggle as they looked out over their city. In a fight, his poorly-timed jokes drove her to distraction, but tonight they were just what she needed. _He_ was just what she needed.

“What were you doing up so late anyway?” she asked, suddenly curious.

“Composing,” Chat Noir said. Ladybug looked up at him in shock.

“ _Composing_?” she repeated. “Like, an essay?”

“No, silly,” he laughed. “Like music.”

“You can play an instrument?” She didn’t know why she was so shocked. He just…didn’t seem the type. He was always rushing into a fight. He didn’t give the impression of having enough patience to learn.

“I’m a wealth of hidden talent,” he said, flexing. Ladybug laughed, coving her mouth with a hand. _What instrument?_ She almost asked, but stopped herself at the last minute. It was too personal a question. Even asking why he’d been awake… This had been a mistake, she realized. Too personal. Too risky. Still, she couldn’t quite bring herself to regret it - or to leave. Not yet.

“I bet,” she said. “What can’t you you do?”

He laughed, but then caught sight of her face. “Wait, seriously?”

“Yeah,” she said. “What’s something you’re bad at?”

“Well, the list is so short,” he said seriously, making her laugh again. “Confrontation, for one, if you can believe that. I hate it. I’m pretty used to being on the losing side of those and, well, there’s always the risk it could lead to someone getting akumatized. Team sports, for another. Let’s just say I never really got a chance to learn how to play well with others. And, if milady is to be believed, I have an absolutely terrible sense of humour.”

“I love your puns,” Ladybug blurted. Chat Noir looked as though she’d used to her lucky charm to whack him over the head with a frying pan.

“Now who’s the funny one?” he asked when he found his voice.

“No, seriously,” she said, laying a hand on his arm in earnest. “Maybe the timing could be better, but…they help. They help make me feel like it’s not as serious as it is. That sounds weird, but it helps me think. Takes the pressure off. When you stop joking, that’s when I’ll worry.”

Chat Noir smiled. “I live to serve,” he said gently. Ladybug realized her hand was still on his arm and took a small step away. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d touched him so casually. Sure, they touched each other in battle, but that was professional. Even their kiss had been duty. But it felt natural to be close to him, to touch him. And that was the problem.

“Better get going,” she said, unwinding her yo-yo. “School tomorrow.”

“No rest for the wicked, huh?” Chat Noir said.

“No rest,” Ladybug agreed, then paused. “But…maybe some peace. Thank you for coming tonight.”

“My pleasure, milady,” he said with that same warmth, that same gentleness. “Sweet dreams.”

With any luck, she thought as she swung for home, they probably would be.


	12. Adrienette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic request from the prompt list: "Dont die on me! Please!" For Adriennette. Apparently I want my heart to hurt. Thank you!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Major Character Death, Violence
> 
> Sorry :(

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_. The word crashed through Marinette’s mind over and over again as she huddled in the small pseudo-alley on campus created by the engineering and english buildings. One hand clutched at her shoulder, holding it in place. She was pretty sure she’d dislocated it. Every part of her felt bruised, which was a new sensation. She’d never realized how much damage the Miraculous absorbed. After he’d finally manage to take it from her, Hawk Moth had demonstrated just how frustrating the last five years had been. He’d taken his time.

But that hadn’t been nearly as bad as what he’d said as her transformation dissolved, her earrings firmly in his hand.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” he’d murmured, a delighted smile lighting up his face. “I never would have guessed, and yet…I can’t say I’m completely surprised.”

He’d known her on sight. It made her skin crawl. Her parents were in danger, just as she’d always feared they’d be. Worse, he could hunt her down any time he wanted and try to take the miracle box.

But she thought he’d wait. He had one half of what he’d always wanted. He’d try to track Chat Noir down to get the other half before he came for the rest of the Miraculous. At least, she hoped he would. For all she knew he’d followed slow trek her back here to make easy work of it.

And that was exactly why she had to act now. The Bee Miraculous, she hoped, would incapacitate Hawk Moth long enough to get Tikki back. Hopefully it’d also take care of her shoulder and other wounds long enough to do the job.

Steeling herself, Marinette took one, two deep breaths, and dashed for her dorm.

She’d taken all of five steps before she crashed into something solid. She grunted as she bounced off whatever it was, gasping as her shoulder shook with the impact.

“Marinette!” A person, she realized. She’d hit a person. And judging by the shocked tone of their voice, it wasn’t Hawk Moth ready to finish her off. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you. I was looking for Alya when - Marinette? Marinette!”

She’d titled her face up to look at who she’d run into, and in doing so, had revealed half a dozen cuts and bruises all over her face. To her surprise, she found herself face-to-kneecap with Adrien. She’d thought time and distance would ease her crush, but it never had. As things had gotten more serious with Hawk Moth, she’d made the decision not to pursue her crush, not ever. She couldn’t risk him like that.

And yet here she was, running smack into him when she was in the most danger she’d ever been in in her entire super heroine career.

“Who did this to you?” he demanded, reaching for her. “Where are they?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Marinette muttered as she climbed back to her feet. “And hopefully long gone. Why are you looking for Alya?”

Marinette could see that her subject change hadn’t fooled him at all. There was a dangerous look in his eye she’d never seen before. Her spine tingled.

“It’s a long shot, but I was hoping she might have a way to get in touch with Ladybug,” he said. Marinette almost fell over again.

“What - why?” she asked without thinking. “I mean, why do you need to get in touch with her? Is there an akuma?” Dread settled in the pit of Marinette’s stomach like stone. She couldn’t ignore it. There was no such thing as coincidence.

“No, no akuma,” he said. For the first time, Marinette noticed she wasn’t the only one agitated. “But…a bit of an emergency. She’s going to be so mad.”

“Mad at…you?” Marinette asked, confused. “I don’t…”

She trailed off as Adrien reached up to rub the back of his neck, a self-conscious habit she’d always adored that he’d never quite kicked. And as she watched, she noticed his hand. Or rather, what wasn’t on it.

“What happened to your ring.” It wasn’t a question, not really. As that feeling of dread in her stomach grew, she knew. It wasn’t like being struck by lightning. It wasn’t a sudden realization. She wasn’t even really sure it was true. All Marinette knew was that it felt like part of her had always known. Her perfect half. Who else could he be?

Adrien followed her gaze. “I lost it,” he said, looking back at her. He frowned, as though a million little things were falling into place. He opened his mouth as though he were going to say something else, but suddenly froze. Adrien gasped as every muscle locked up, his body rigid.

“Adrien!” Marinette gripped the top of his arms, ignoring the scream of pain in her ruined shoulder. She could feel him trembling with the strain of whatever was happening to him. Those impossibly green eyes stared straight ahead, seeing nothing. Abruptly his knees buckled, and the two of them fell to the ground.

“Adrien.” Marinette pulled his head and shoulders onto her lap. “Adrien. Adrien!” She was afraid to say more, afraid to ask what was happening. Afraid she already knew. She ran her fingers through his hair, brushing it to the side of his face the way her mother always had when she was sick, as though it were just some cold she could sooth away.

“Find Ladybug.” Marinette searched Adrien’s face as he spoke, his voice hardly more than a rasp. “She’s the only one who can…fix this…”

“I can’t.” Vaguely, Marinette realized she was crying. “I can’t this time. I lost…I lost the earrings.”

A dozen emotions flitted across his face before Marinette could see them all. Finally, a ghost of a familiar smile settled across his face. “I always hoped…it would be you. I guess…Hawk Moth made his wish.”

Divide and conquer she realized. Hawk Moth had sent someone else to deal with her partner. She’d thought she’d have time to fix it. She’d thought she’d have time for a lot of things. Hawk Moth, on the other hand, hadn’t wasted any time at all.

“Don’t,” Marinette begged. “Don’t go. Please don’t go.”

Adrien reached for her hand, the one she’d unconsciously left on his chest. “I love you,” he said, lacing their fingers together. “Always did, even if…”

“I love you,” Marinette said, cupping the side of his face. “Don’t go. Don’t die on me. Please. _Please_.”

He laughed, but it was hardly more than a gasp. “I’d do anything for you, milady, but I don’t…think…”

Adrien fell silent as the wish finally took hold. Marinette swore she felt it when his light went out, as though a back hole opened in her chest where her heart should have been. She struggled to breathe as the horror of a thousand truths set in, her world growing darker with every one. Finally, she screamed.

“ _Adrien!_ ”


	13. LadyNoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. “I’m in love with you.” from your prompt list, Ladynoir?
> 
> See ch 8. for an alternative ending ;)

“I’m in love with you.”

Ladybug glanced sidelong at her partner, frowning at the unexpected comment. She wasn’t sure how they’d gone from discussing the inaccuracies in the latest film based on their escapades to this. 

“You know I- ”

“I know,” Chat Noir interrupted, waving her off. “I know. It’s just…I’m in love with you.”

Ladybug drew a knee up to her chest, letting her other leg dangle off the side of the building. “You don’t have to sound so miserable about it.”

That earned her a laugh. “I’m not. Or, I wasn’t.” He shook his head as though he could re-order his thoughts in to something that made sense. “It’s my girlfriend. And I thought that if I just gave it enough time, if I gave us enough time, that eventually I wouldn’t feel like this anymore. But I don’t. I’m in love with you, and I don’t know how to stop.”

Ladybug looked away, down into the street below. Guilt tore at her, even more so because she knew that wasn’t what he was trying to do. The declarations, the pet names, the flowers. They’d all stopped, and days later, he’d told her he had a girlfriend. A real one this time, and he was serious about her. That had been months ago. 

So maybe he did have to sound so miserable about it.

But he wasn’t complaining to her, or blaming her. He was reaching out to the only friend he had that could understand what he was going through. This time, his declaration came with no strings attached.

“I get it,” she said finally, daring another glance in his direction. “I tried, too. Letting go. I thought things would change over time, but they’ve only…”

“Gotten stronger?” he finished, giving her a knowing look. She nodded.

“But you’re braver than me,” she said, resting her chin on her knee. “At least you had the courage to say something.”

“You never told him?” Chat Noir asked incredulously. 

“I tried,” Ladybug said, a hysterical giggle slipping out. “Every time I tried, something got in the way. He’d get the wrong note, the video got deleted. Every time I tried to say something in person, I’d just miss him, or…I’d get interrupted. I guess I decided it just wasn’t meant to be.”

“And you never…” Her partner trailed off as though he couldn’t quite bring himself to ask the question. She answered it anyway.

“Like I said, how I felt only got stronger.” She turned her head, offering a small, apologetic smile. “You have to know I’d never do something like that to you. Besides, I wanted things to work out between you and your girlfriend. I wanted to you to be happy.”

“I wanted to be happy, too,” he said with a sad smile of his own. “But…”

“But you love me.”

“I love you,” he said. “And I can’t do this to her, either.”

Chat Noir rose on the edge of the building, standing on both a literal and figurative precipice. 

“Are you sure?” Ladybug asked. “I mean - ”

“My feelings aren’t going to change.” He glanced back at her. “It’ll always be you, milady. And I’ll wait as long as I have to.”

“You’re wasting your time,” Ladybug said, her heart pounding.

He smiled. “It’s my time to waste.”

And then he was gone, bounding across the rooftops before she could protest again. She watched him go, laying a hand over her chest as though she could ease her heart, wondering if she wasn’t just a little bit in love with him after all.


	14. LadyNoir 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. “I’m in love with you.” from your prompt list, Ladynoir?
> 
> Alternate ending to the previous chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm so funny

“I’m in love with you.”

Ladybug glanced sidelong at her partner, frowning at the unexpected comment. She wasn’t sure how they’d gone from discussing the inaccuracies in the latest film based on their escapades to this. 

“You know I- ”

“I know,” Chat Noir interrupted, waving her off. “I know. It’s just…I’m in love with you.”

Ladybug drew a knee up to her chest, letting her other leg dangle off the side of the building. “You don’t have to sound so miserable about it.”

That earned her a laugh. “I’m not. Or, I wasn’t.” He shook his head as though he could re-order his thoughts in to something that made sense. “It’s my girlfriend. And I thought that if I just gave it enough time, if I gave us enough time, that eventually I wouldn’t feel like this anymore. But I don’t. I’m in love with you, and I don’t know how to stop.”

Ladybug looked away, down into the street below. Guilt tore at her, even more so because she knew that wasn’t what he was trying to do. The declarations, the pet names, the flowers. They’d all stopped, and days later, he’d told her he had a girlfriend. A real one this time, and he was serious about her. That had been months ago. 

So maybe he did have to sound so miserable about it.

But he wasn’t complaining to her, or blaming her. He was reaching out to the only friend he had that could understand what he was going through. This time, his declaration came with no strings attached.

“I get it,” she said finally, daring another glance in his direction. “I tried, too. Letting go. I thought things would change over time, but they’ve only…”

“Gotten stronger?” he finished, giving her a knowing look. She nodded.

“But you’re braver than me,” she said, resting her chin on her knee. “At least you had the courage to say something.”

“You never told him?” Chat Noir asked incredulously.

“I tried,” Ladybug said, a hysterical giggle slipping out. “Every time I tried, something got in the way. Besides…he always says we’re just good friends.”

Chat Noir had opened his mouth to say something, then snapped it shut. All of a sudden his squinted at her, and she had the distinct impression he could see right through her mask. “Marinette?”


	15. Adrienette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #22 Aged-Up Adrienette please☺️☺️
> 
> This was so cute! I aged them up to about 19-21, but there is nothing NSFW about this piece, so everyone is welcome to enjoy it! This is also a fluff/comfort piece, in case anyone needs that today. Very soft. Enjoy!

“Marinette?”

Marinette jerked at the sound of her name, her concentration snapping like a dry stick. Colour-coded flash cards went everywhere, nearly landing in her third…no, fourth cup of coffee.

“Sorry,” Adrien said with laugh. “I thought you heard me get up.”

As a matter of fact, Marinette was acutely aware that Adrien got up at 5:30 am every morning, practiced fencing from 6 to 7, then showered before his first classes at 8:30 in the morning. What she had not been aware of was that 5:30 had arrived so soon.

“Laser focus,” Marinette said by way of explanation as she gathered her flashcards up. Her voice came out raw, and she couldn’t stifle a yawn as Adrien handed her back some the cards.

He frowned as he noticed the half-empty cup of coffee beside her. “Late night?” he asked knowingly. 

It had been a late night. Everything had been going fine until an akuma attack had dragged her from the flat she shared with Nino, Alya, and Adrien around midnight. The attacks had been surprisingly easier to deal with once she’d started University. With the flexible yet conflicting schedules she and her friends had, Marinette almost never had trouble disappearing.

Finals were a different story. There was no such thing as a spare moment, and she’d resorted to downloading as many alert apps as she could onto her phone in lieu of patrols. It was far from a perfect system but it was the best she had. 

“And it’s not over yet,” Marinette said with a weary grin and she nodded to her open room. Adrien peeked into her room, whirling to regard her with shock as he caught sight of the many reams of fabric currently piled on her bed, nearly obscured by the voluminous skirts of the gown she was working on as a final project for yet another class.

“I thought I saw the light on under your door yesterday,” Adrien said, his eyes narrowing. “You were working then, too. How long has it been since you’ve slept?”

Marinette shrugged, standing. “When the bed is cleared off, I get to sleep. That’s the deal I made with myself.”

“Is that so?” Adrien let his gym bag fall to the ground with a thump. “Lets go then.” He put two hands on her shoulders, steering her around the kitchen table. She was surprised how weak her knees felt, and she wasn’t sure if it was from the sleep deprivation or the feeling of his hands on her shoulders. 

“Adrien?” she said as he gently directed her into his room. She definitely felt more awake now. She tried to avoid his room if she could. It felt too personal, a reflection of him she had no right to. “What are - ”

“The bed is cleared off,” he said, gesturing to his neatly made bed. “Bed time.”

His tone brooked no arguments, but Marinette protested anyway. “I can’t sleep here,” she said. She backed up, only to feel herself back right into his very solid chest. “I can’t sleep, period.”

“Marinette, you’re dead on your feet,” Adrien said. 

“You made me stand up,” she pointed out, but he had a point. She wasn’t sure if it was her or the room, but something was swaying. The short trip down the hall had sapped whatever energy she had left.

Suddenly Marinette found herself falling - no, being scooped up in Adrien’s arms. Half of her thought she must already be asleep. She’d had this dream before, but it usually didn’t take place in their flat. It also usually involved kissing of some description. 

“Yes, I made you stand up,” Adrien said as he crossed the room. “And now I’m going to make you get some sleep.”

Marinette’s eye shut before he even set her down. He thought he’d place her on the bed and go, but to her surprise, she felt a blanket being tucked around her. She wanted to open her eyes, to see his face, but her eyelids were way too heavy for that now. 

She grabbed the pillow, cuddling it to her almost involuntarily. She sighed. It smelled like him. She almost did open her eyes as she felt him sit down on the mattress beside her, but all thought was sandblasted from her mind as she felt him run his fingers through her bangs, brushing them to the side of her face, again, and again, and again.

“My mother used to do this for me when I was sick,” she heard him say softly. “I’d have so much trouble sleeping, but this would knock me right out.”

Marinette knew he could have left her there in the dark with no blanket or comfort and she would have been out cold in two minutes or less. This kindness, this generosity, was only one of the many, many reasons she’d never been able to stop loving him.

“…need…alarm,” Marinette breathed. Her fingers twitched like she would reach for her phone.

“Shhhhhh, just sleep,” she heard Adrien say softly. He sounded so far away. “I’ll be sure to wake you up.”

“Mmm…” Marinette felt sleep claim her and finally relaxed into the darkness. Somewhere, the last fleeting parts of her consciousness registered a feather of a kiss on her brow, the ghost of someone’s lips. 

“Sweet dreams, Princess.”

Marinette smiled in her sleep as Adrien stood. Her fingers contracted as though she might reach for him, then relaxed.

“Sweet dreams,” she sighed. Adrien grinned; the nonsensical response was so Marinette. He made for the door, making sure to leave it open just a smidge, but froze when she spoke again. “Love…you…”


	16. Marichat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14\. for marichat please? :)
> 
> 14\. - It's three in the morning
> 
> FLUFF AND ROMANCE

“It’s three in the morning.”

Marinette dropped her pencil in surprise, twisting around on her chaise to peer behind her. Sure enough, a pair of glowing green eyes peered back at her. They were all she could see of Chat Noir on her roof.

“Only three?” Marinette said, willing her heart to slow down. Because he’d surprised her, she reassured herself. No other reason. None at all. “I thought it was closer to four.”

“Trouble sleeping?” Chat Noir asked. He slipped down onto her balcony, more graceful than he really had any right to be. Certainly more graceful than her on any given day.

“Something like that,” she said, accepting her pencil back from him. In reality, she just hadn’t felt tired. It was almost a nice change of pace. Almost. Sooner or later, her constant exhaustion was sure to catch up with her. “What’s your excuse?”

“The same,” he said, prowling to the edge of her balcony. He learned on the railing, lightly running one clawed finger along the flower boxes she cultivated.

“That’s hard to believe,” Marinette blurted without thinking. She instantly wished she could take it back. It belied a kind of familiarity ‘Marinette’ just didn’t have with Paris’ black-clad superhero.

But it was true. He’d seemed his usual cheery self during a fight earlier that afternoon. She had trouble imaging the guy that could flirt and joke through an akuma encounter had trouble sleeping at night. He never seemed to worry about anything except, well, Ladybug. And that was territory she had no business wandering in to. Territory he had no idea wasn’t safe to wander in to with her.

“Is that so?” Chat Noir asked. He glanced over his shoulder at her, amused. “Cats are nocturnal, you know.”

She should send him away. Tell him that she was going to bed, or that she wasn’t safe for her if he just dropped by like this. It wasn’t safe for him, either. She should send him away, and make sure he didn’t come back.

But she couldn’t, because under that amusement, there was a lingering sadness she doubted she’d have been able to pick up if she didn’t know him so well. And nothing on earth could make her add to the burden they both carried. It was hard enough already.

“You’re a terrible stray,” she said at last. She pretended to focus once more on her sketch. “And a distraction.”

“You’re not the first lady to say so,” Chat Noir quipped. He turned back to face her, hoisting himself up to sit on the ledge. “Though I’m hardly a stray.” He flicked his bell for emphasis. It emitted a soft tinkle, almost like music.

“Such a flirt,” Marinette said, arching a brow. “Now shh.”

It worked, just like she hoped it would. He hopped off the ledge and padded back towards her, circling to the back of the chaise so he could peer over her shoulder. “What are you working on?”

Marinette allowed herself a small smile, but it faltered as she suddenly became aware of the heat of his body so close to hers. “A design for the spring formal being held at my school in the next few weeks. I’ve got to start actually working on it if I hope to have it done in time.”

“Hmmm…” Chat Noir leaned in closer, his face right beside hers as she added a few more embellishments to the gossamer gown she’d been working on. “Looks like something out of a fairy tale.”

In truth, it was a little more streamlined than any Disney ball gown. No hoops or tulle were featured in her design, but flowers had always been her calling card. The sketch she had was demarked in pink ink, but all of a sudden she found herself imagining how it would look in red. How _she_ would look in red.

Obvious, she thought, nearly crumpling up the design then and there as self-consciousness flooded her system. She’d look so totally obvious. If Alya could figure out who Carapace was, it wouldn’t take many more bread crumbs to follow her own best friend back to Ladybug.

“Are you going to design a matching suit for your date?” Chat Noir asked after watching her sketch for a few more minutes. Marinette nearly dropped the pencil again.

“No date,” she said, erasing the mark she’d made in surprise.

“Seriously?” he said. He turned his face towards her, and Marinette was suddenly overwhelmed by the green of his eyes, glowing in the near-dark. “I’d fight a thousand akuma’s just to see you in that dress.”

Marinette’s breath caught. “Are you asking me to the dance?” she said pointedly.

“If I did, would you say yes?” She was used to his romantic teasing, but this was different. He was serious.

“Yes,” she said. A thousand warning bells went off in her head. She ignored them all. She couldn’t focus on anything but those eyes.

“Then I look forward to seeing what you design for me,” he said, suddenly straightening. The cheshire grin was back. “You know what looks good on me.”

“Everything looks good on you,” Marinette snarked back before she could stop herself. His smile only got brighter.

“Exactly.” Then, with a two-fingered salute, he leapt for the rooftop, disappearing almost instantly into the night. Marinette had to fight the urge to throw her pencil after him, but she wasn’t sure what for: his ego, or the way he’d made her blush.


	17. LadyNoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20, Ladynoir fluffy please?
> 
> #20: shh, just rest'

“We’re supposed to be patrolling,” Ladybug mumbled, stifling a yawn. Even so, she couldn’t help leaning into her boyfriend’s chest, tucking her head under his chin.

“Shhh, just rest,” Chat Noir said, pulling a ridiculously cozy blanket tighter around them. He leaned back against the wall behind him, readjusting her in his lap.

“But - ”

“You think I don’t know by now when you’re exhausted, milady?” he asked, brushing a loose lock of hair away from her heavily-lidded eyes. “I’ll keep an eye on the city. You take a cat nap. Besides, after Hawk Moth’s latest escapade, even he has to be recovering. You should, too.”

He made a good argument. He always did. It was how he’d convinced her to take a chance on him in the first place. She’d never regretted it.

“Besides,” he continued, “I went to all this trouble to pick this stuff up. We should at least use it.”

That was one of the rules: nothing they said, did, or brought with them could be linked back to their civilian selves. At first, it had just been practical, a cautionary measure. It still was, but there were nights she went to sleep thanking her lucky stars he was safe from anything that might befall her.

And still other nights, she wished she had something of his to hold onto, something to help her feel close to him even when he wasn’t there anymore.

“I missed you today,” she said softly. Her body felt tired, but her mind wouldn’t settle. “There was this discussion in one of my classes. You would have liked it, but what made me think of you was this perfect opportunity for one of your awful puns.”

“My puns are great!” Chat Noir said with a laugh, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Besides, you like them.”

“That’s besides the point,” Ladybug grumbled. She’d never admit it, but they had become endearing. She always missed them when she didn’t see him for a few days.

“I miss you every day,” her partner said. Ladybug bit her lip as an internal debate stirred, one that was gaining more and more ground lately. At first, it had been easy not to think of the long-term ramifications of a relationship. It had been enough to just have each other. Truly, it still was. What she hadn’t been expecting was how much more she’d want, and how soon. She wanted all of him, not just this half, and the more she wanted it, the more the consequences seemed to pale in comparison. 

And lately she’d been breaking their rules. She’d been bringing along something that could be traced back to her if it were ever found, just in case her reckless side won out. Except, she realized, in bringing it along, it already had. It was just a matter of time, and not much of it. She could have made him something unique, something unconnected, but she wanted it to be real. She wanted him to have all of her.

“I have something for you,” Ladybug finally said, raising her head.

“You’re supposed to be napping,” Chat Noir reminded her, but he still smiled. “You know I love presents.”

“You love giving them,” Ladybug teased, but her amusement was quickly replaced with a buzz of adrenaline. She reached into her yo-yo, pulling out a carefully folded piece of thick paper. She hadn’t wanted to put creases in it, but she figured he’d probably have to fold it up to keep it hidden anyway. Or, more likely, to keep it on him. It was just the kind of sentimental thing he’d do.

“I wanted you to have something of mine,” she said, passing the paper to him. “Something real. Something to hold on to when I’m not there.”

Chat Noir took the paper but didn’t open it, suddenly serious. “I already have everything I ever hoped for,” he said. “I don’t need anything else.”

“Then you don’t have to take it,” she said. She wouldn’t push his boundaries if he didn’t want to. “But it’s yours if you want it.”

“Thank you,” he said, a hint of his earlier smile returning. He only hesitated for another moment before opening the paper. A crease appeared between his brows as he took in the details.

“My first commission,” Ladybug said by way of explanation. “I’m really proud of it.” 

The design was one of many, but it was the one that the client had chosen. She’d made a copy for herself to keep, but had brought the original with her for some time. The commission had happened some time ago, and she’d wanted to tell him when it happened. When she’d been thinking of what she could give him, the sketch had popped into her mind, almost as though a part of it had always been meant for him.

“Kinda lame,” she said when Chat Noir remained silent. “I wish I could have brought a real picture, or a t-shirt or something - ”

“I love it,” he said, cutting her off. His smile grew wider, and he pulled her in again. “It’s perfect. I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Ladybug sighed as she relaxed against him. Contentment swept her as a low rumble Chat Noir swore was not a pur started up in her boyfriend’s chest. 

Because what she’d really given him was one the most intimate details about her, one of those secrets they were both dying to reveal to the other:

Her name, woven into the glittering embellishment on the waistband of the dress, if only he knew to look for it.


	18. Marichat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 26, marichat please? ☺️
> 
> #26: "C'mon, I'll make you some hot chocolate."

Marinette stifled a small scream as a loud ‘thump’ reverberated through her room. It reminded her of the wet snow that sometimes fell off the roof behind her balcony, every bit as sudden and startling, and she would have been happy to chalk it up to that if it wasn’t the middle of summer.

A few more scuffling noises assured Marinette it hadn’t just been some animal making a short stop before carrying on. Her heart leapt into her throat as she imagined Hawk Moth leering down at her through the skylight, her secret identity a secret no more.

But that didn’t happen either, and after a silent check to make sure Tikki was near by and on-guard, Marinette climbed out from under her sheets to peek through the skylight.

“Chat Noir?”

She was so surprised to see him there she spoke without thinking. He seemed just as surprised as she’d been at his arrival, falling off her chaise and just barely catching her side table before it tumbled over.

“Marinette!” She didn’t think she’d ever seen him blush before. In fact, she’d noticed how annoying it was that he didn’t blush as he professed his love for Ladybug throughout the streets of Paris when she couldn’t utter two words to her own crush without going red in the face.

But there was no mistaking the light pink flush spilling out from under his mask now.

“What are you doing here?” Marinette asked, standing up straight as she opened the skylight all the way.

“I…I didn’t know I was here,” Chat Noir said lamely, glancing around as recognition lit his features. “Seems kind of obvious now, I guess. I was just out for patrol, you know, keeping the streets of the city safe while damsels like you get your beauty rest, though I suppose if anyone didn’t need it, it would be you.”

Marinette quirked an eyebrow. Rambling wasn’t in his nature, and she knew for a fact it had been her turn to patrol that night. She’d only finished about two hours ago.

“…And I may or may not be out for some peace of mind,” he continued when she didn’t say anything. “Today’s kind of…an important date.”

Marinette frowned in thought even as guilt flooded her system. She - Ladybug - hadn’t known. The date wasn’t anything special to her, but he hadn’t even brought it up the last time they’d seen each other. 

“C’mon,” she said finally, beckoning him over. “I’ll make you some hot chocolate.”

Chat Noir’s ears twitched in surprise. “What?”

“Dupain-Cheng bakery hot chocolate,” Marinette repeated with a smile. “Unless you don’t want it?”

“I’d never say no to anything from the best bakery in Paris,” he said, striding over. He hesitated as Marinette disappeared into her room. “I could meet you at the front doors if - ”

“Unfortunately, the bakery’s closed now,” Marinette said, scooching down to the bottom of her bed. “ Even to the heroes of Paris. But we keep some in the kitchen.” She grinned up at him. “For emergencies.”

“I see.” Chat Noir waited only a moment more before dropping gracefully onto her bed. “Lead the way then.”

Marinette’s breath caught, and for a moment she realized she was sitting on her bed with Paris’s famous Chat Noir in nothing but her pajama’s. Heat flooded her cheeks as she quickly hurried down the ladder to the trapdoor in her bed room floor. She raised a finger to her lips in a gesture to be quiet. Chat Noir winked at her, as good a confirmation as she guessed she would get.

“My parents went to bed a while ago,” Marinette whispered as the two made their way down stairs. “Papa has to get up pretty early to start getting ready for the bakery.”

“I remember,” Chat Noir said. Marinette tossed a curious glance over her shoulder. “From our disastrous date,” he clarified. That blush was back.

“I don’t remember him bringing it up,” Marinette said as they crept into the kitchen. “I must have forgotten.” In truth, she remembered every single thing about that day. She’d seen a side of him she hadn’t known existed, and she hadn’t been able to forget it since.

“Do I get to know the secret ingredients?” Chat Noir asked.

Marinette smiled. “No secret ingredients here, Kitty,” she said. “Just plain old - what?”

Chat Noir looked confused, like he’d just woken up in her kitchen as she pulled the milk out of the refrigerator.

“Nothing,” he said with a decisive shake of his head. “You just reminded me of someone.”

“Oh?” Marinette said she she began to heat the milk on the stove. “In a good way or a bad way?”

“A good way,” came the soft reply. “Always good.”

“Um, you can get two mugs down from that cupboard,” she said, pointing. As long as she kept her back to him, she could pretend the heat on her face was from the stove top, nothing more.

“Are these ok?” Chat Noir asked, setting down two mugs on the counter beside her.

“Mhmm” Marinette hummed as she prepared the drink. They lapsed into silence, her normally boisterous partner quiet and content to watch her work. She, on the other hand, couldn’t settle her thoughts. Why hadn’t he told her about the day? Did he often prowl the streets at night or had he just been upset? Didn’t he have a family that would worry about him if he turned up missing? Why was he standing so close?

“Perfect,” Marinette finally said as she poured the hot chocolate in to the two separate mugs. 

“You don’t seem like the kind of person who does things any other way,” Chat Noir said as he took a steaming mug from her hands. “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem,” Marinette said, blowing on hers.

“No, really,” he said, watching her with glowing green eyes. “Thank you for taking care of me tonight.”

Marinette managed a smile over the sudden pounding of her heart. “I don’t mind. After all, what are friends for?”


	19. LadyNoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jordanmalcolm15 asked: "1. ladynoir"
> 
> #1. Stop! Stop, please! Don't do this."

“Stop,” Chat Noir said, laying his hand over Ladybug’s on the Miracle Box. “Stop, please! Don’t do this.”

“I have to,” Ladybug said brusquely. She pulled her hand away, but not before he felt her trembling. It was the only outward sign her could see of her distress. Even after all this time, she was nearly impossible to read, always trying to shoulder the burden - even if it meant shutting him out.

“You don’t,” he said quickly. He searched the words to say, the right words that would convince her that this plan was foolhardy. That it wasn’t worth their relationship. “Please, m’lady. I love you.” It was all he could offer.

The new guardian, the person Ladybug had chosen to replace her, watched them impassively. Chat Noir resented them, resented that they’d enabled Ladybug to make this choice. He resented her, for not having faith in their ability to defeat Hawk Moth without making this awful choice. But most of all, more than anything or anyone, he hated himself, both because he had never been given the chance to help her bear the weight of being the guardian, and because it was his fault that she had to make this choice at all.

He had made the mistake. He’d been the one who was careless. And now they were both going to suffer for it.

“I love you, too,” she said, passing the Miracle Box to the new guardian. “That’s why I’m trusting you to bring me back. I can’t fix this. Not without you. I’m going to need you to teach me to be Ladybug again. And I’m going to need you to - to remind me how much I love you.”

He nearly begged her again, but before he could, the Miracle Box began to glow. The ritual, whatever it was, had already begun. There was no going back now.

Chat Noir felt hope drain from him as Ladybug laced her fingers with his, and yet, what was left wasn’t bleak sorrow. Instead of despair, he found himself determined. He would save her from this. He would bring her back. And he’d spend every day of the rest of his life loving her, even if it meant letting her go.

“I’m scared,” Ladybug whispered. They watched as the Miracle Box slowly rose, that glow growing brighter and brighter with every inch gained.

“I know,” Chat Noir said. “I promise I’ll keep you safe. I’ll help you be Ladybug. I’ll find my way back to you.”

Ladybug turned and brought her mouth to his in a kiss he could feel all the way down to his toes. It was more urgent than he was used to, and he found himself clinging to her as though he could keep her whole by the sheer force of his will and their love alone.

“I love you,” she whispered against his lips, her fingers tangled in his hair. “I love you so much.”

Over her shoulder, the glow of the Miracle Box reached new blinding proportions. They had maybe seconds before it enveloped them and it was done. And so, as he usually did, Chat Noir made an impulsive choice.

“Adrien,” he murmured. “My name is Adrien.” She jerked in his arms, those bluebell eyes he loved so much wide with shock and something else he couldn’t name. “I wanted you to know.”

“Adrien,” she repeated. A tear slipped down her mask, followed quickly by two more. “I love you…Adrien.”

“I love you, too,” he said. The light from the Miracle Box finally ballooned, crashing over them as he pulled Ladybug back to him. He cradled her to his chest as he braced himself against the wave. He wished more than anything he could take this from her.

Every second felt like an hour, but finally, the light eased up. He felt Ladybug moved against him, and it took him a moment to realize she was pushing him away.

Chat Noir automatically released her, opening his eyes again just in time to see her scrambling to put some distance between them. A blush was working its way out from under her mask. His heart ached at the sight of it. It had been so long since he’d caused one, and that, more than anything, told him the Miracle Box had worked the way it was supposed to.

“Who are you people?” she demanded, her hands curling into fists. “Why am I on a roof? What…what am I _wearing_?”

“It is done,” the new guardian said, climbing to their feet. “You know where to find me.”

They watched the guardian leave in silence before Ladybug turned those wary eyes back on him. She arched an eyebrow, as though demanding answers to her previous questions, but she wasn’t about to ask again. It was so _Ladybug_ he wanted to cry. But he wouldn’t. Not yet.

“You’re Ladybug,” he said, _and I love you_. He stood, offering her a hand. She hesitated for just a moment before placing her hand in his. Warm. Just as warm as ever. And real. They could do this. He could do this. They’d spent a good amount of their time saving each other. He wouldn’t let her down now.

“I’m your partner, Chat Noir. And together, we save Paris.”


	20. Ladrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 and ladrien
> 
> #3. “You would make a terrible spy” This turned out SO SOFT. It’s a little sad at the end, but I like to think it all worked out. I hope you like it!

Adrien awoke from a light sleep as the sound of video games hitting the floor echoed through his cavernous room like rain on a glass window. He sat up from where he’d fallen asleep on the couch, the tv having turned off by itself a long time ago. Apparently a ‘True or False’ marathon hadn’t been the best plan to stay awake.

But it did mean he got to wake up to his favourite thing: Ladybug.

He stifled a laugh as he caught sight of her frantically restacking his video games on the side table, nearly knocking his extra controller and an empty glass to the floor in her rush.

“You would make a terrible spy,” he said when he couldn’t stand it any longer. She reeled back, clapping a hand over her mouth that couldn’t entirely stifle a small scream of shock.

“How long have you been watching?” she demanded when she recovered. “You’re supposed to be asleep! You have a photoshoot in like three hours!”

“Just a few minutes,” he said, sitting up. “And I know, but…I really wanted to see you.”

“You see me almost every day,” Ladybug pointed out as she sank down onto the couch beside him. Still, there was a hint of a smile around her lips, like she couldn’t quite be mad at him. Sure enough, when he opened his arms for her she snuggled up to his side with a contented sigh that almost made him melt.

“Seeing you on the Ladyblog is not the same thing,” he said, pressing a kiss to the top her head. Even if Chat Noir did see her almost every day. _That_ wasn’t the same. And it was harder than he’d thought it be. Not the part where she didn’t love ‘him’; the part where he had to watch her throw herself in front of an akuma over and over again. Every hit she took left him terrified, and it had made him more reckless than usual. He knew she was capable. He _knew_ it. But he could never stop himself from worrying. The best he could do was quiet his fears and support her like he always had.

“I know,” she said softly with a gentle squeeze. “I’m sorry. I wish - ”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Adrien interrupted. “None of that. I knew what I was getting into when I chose this - when I chose you. You’re Ladybug, and I respect the responsibilities you have. I know we have to do it this way because you’re trying to keep me safe. I’m thankful for every moment we spend together, no matter how short or rushed or late it may be. I could never love you any less.”

He felt her tense before he saw her face, filled with shock and wonder as she looked up at him. He mentally ran back over what he’d said, hunting for the mistake. Had it come off as condescending? Too pushy? Too idolizing? Too -

Oh, no. No. No no no.

“You love me?”

Adrien fought the urge to cringe even as heat flooded his face. He was used to telling her he loved her - too used to it. Chat Noir did it all the time, and was always swiftly rebuked. He hadn’t even thought about it. At least, not while he’d been speaking.

‘Adrien’ had thought about it a lot. About how he wanted it to be special and meaningful. He’d wanted to tell her, he just…hadn’t meant to do it like that. Most importantly, there were other things he’d meant to tell her first.

But the cat was out of the bag now. At least figuratively.

“I do,” he said, the truth of it burning a little on the way out. “I didn’t mean to tell you quite like that, but…”

“It was perfect,” Ladybug said, cupping his cheek. She brought her mouth to his a soft, slow kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap, luxuriating in the warmth of her body pressed against his. He’d spend the rest of his life kissing her, if she’d let him.

“Bed time,” she said when they finally broke apart. “Your make up artist is going to kill me.”

“As though I’d let them,” Adrien said breathlessly, trailing his fingers over her waist. She shivered at the touch, leaning back into him. Her lips were centimetres from his when resolve flared in her eyes.

“Bed,” she said more firmly, standing up from the couch. She pointed, the other hand on her hip, but he could see the flush on her face even in the shallow light of the city coming through the windows.

Adrien made for the bed, trying not to let on how surprised he was at how tired he felt. She might be safe from the make up artist, but he wasn’t so sure he’d be able to defend himself quite so valiantly. He’d kind of deserve it, but it was definitely worth it. He couldn’t imagine a day when it wouldn’t be.

“Stay?” he asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Selfish. It was selfish. She had to be exhausted, but he hated to let her go. The only thing worst than waking up alone was watching her leave. At least if she stayed he could fall asleep with her.

“For a little bit,” she said. “But you have to promise to sleep.”

“I promise,” Adrien said easily as they settled onto the bed, him under the blankets, her on top. Easier to leave that way. He cuddled her to him, her head on his chest, one arm around her. “Thank you.”

“Sweet dreams,” came her soft reply.

Sleep came quickly, exhaustion claiming him. He was nearly asleep when Ladybug spoke again. She sounded so far away he wasn’t sure if it was really her or just a dream. “I love you, too, Adrien. When all this is over, I’ll tell you. For real. Just hang on until then.”

He wanted to tell her he’d wait forever if she wanted him to, that the time could never come and his feelings would never change, but he was so far gone he couldn’t even begin to form the words.

When he woke three hours later, she was gone, the echo of her words a quickly fading memory.


	21. Marichat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt, can you do 18 and marichat, please? And with a happy ending if that is okay
> 
> 18\. 'Tell me I'm wrong'

Marinette could only stare in stunned silence at Chat Noir’s profile as the two of them sat side by side on the Eiffel Tower. He’d started taking her to different landmarks after her reaction to the candlelit rooftop meant for Ladybug. He’d called it giving her ‘the heroes tour’. Somehow, even though he took her places he and ‘Ladybug’ had been several times, it was different being there as Marinette. Part of it was the risk, the knowledge that she couldn’t rely on her Miraculous here should something go wrong.  
The big difference was Chat Noir. As much as she liked him, she’d always kind of expected hanging out with him to be like hanging out with Kim. Both guys could be fun, but listening to them talk about how awesome they were got a little tedious after a while.

Except…spending time with Chat Noir wasn’t like that at all. It was like he was a whole different person. Sure, she’d seen hints of it as Ladybug, but she’d always chalked that up to some manoeuvre to get closer to her. She was quickly coming to realize the person she thought her partner was was less real than the person she was spending most of her evenings with.

But none of that was as surprising as the words that had just come out of his mouth.

“What did you say?” Marinette said. She clutched her blanket tighter around her, as though it would be just as effective against his words as it was against the wind. Because she’d actually heard him perfect - she just couldn’t believe it.

“I asked you if you’d like to go on a real date some time,” Chat Noir repeated, one eye brow quirked in amusement. 

“I…I wasn’t aware these were dates,” Marinette spluttered. This was worse than when he dad had caught them on her balcony. At least then she’d been faking it, more or less in control of the situation. She could tell there was nothing fake about the tenderness she saw in Chat Noir’s eyes now. Worse, she actually felt her own heart race in response the longer he looked at her like that. 

“They’re not,” he said, “Unless you want them to be.”

“But you want them to be,” she said. This was all her fault. She’d put the idea in his head, and he’d followed it.

“I don’t want anything you’re uncomfortable with, Marinette,” Chat Noir said. “I just thought that maybe you still…”

“Even if I did,” Marinette said, unable not to notice how much truer it was now than it had been then, “You’re in love with Ladybug. Everyone knows that. Tell me I’m wrong.”

“You’re wrong,” he said instantly. “Yes, there will always be a part of me that cares for Ladybug. But what I’m feeling now? I…I know that it’s more than just friendship. I’m not saying I’m in love with you or anything, but…” He sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration. “Forget it. I’m sorry I brought it up.”

“I’m not,” Marinette said softly, the words nearly torn away by the wind. Slowly, cautiously, she laced her fingers with his where they rested on the cold metal beside her. “I’m not sorry you brought it up. I…know how you’re feeling.”

Reckless. It was so reckless. But so what, part of her wondered. She was tired of pining after someone who was never going to see her as anything more than a friend. She was tired of getting overwhelmed by love she had no one to give to. And she was so, so tired of trying to figure out her feelings for both of them.

Maybe neither of them was totally over their first loves - but did that mean she wasn’t allowed to try to be happy with someone else?

“I’m not sure what I feel,” Marinette admitted. “But I know that you make me happy. That seeing you is the best part of my day. I know that you’ve been more than just a friend to me for…a while now. And…if you really mean it, I’d love to go on a real date with you. I think we owe it to ourselves to try.”

“We’ll take it slow?” Chat Noir suggested, giving her hand a squeeze. 

“One day at a time,” Marinette agreed, grinning.

“Then let’s start with today.” He released her hand, only to wrap an arm around her and pull her to his side. Marinette stifled a squeak of surprise, briefly dazed by how warm he was. 

“Oh, I see; it was all a ruse to steal some cuddles,” Marinette teased, hoping he couldn’t see her blush from this angle. 

“This is solely for your benefit,” he said loftily. “The cuddling is simply an added bonus. Besides, I can hardly let my…my girlfriend freeze to death. That’s hardly good first date etiquette.”

Marinette’s heart fluttered at the new title, taking her yet again by surprise. How long had she wanted this? How long had she not known that she wanted this?

“I thought our first date was supposed to be upcoming!” She took advantage of her new position to tickle his ribs, and was rewarded when he actually squirmed away from her.

“I’m making up for lost time,” he said.

“Well, in that case, let’s commemorate the occasion,” Marinette said. She reached up and tugged the red bands out of her hair. She passed one to him and slid the other one onto her wrist. “So you have something of mine. Like friendship bracelets. Or… well, no, because we’re more than friends, but rings seems a little, wow, permanent, and, um, it seemed like a cute idea at the time, but on second thought it’s kind of lame, so if you hate it I understand - ”

“I love it,” Chat Noir said, slipping his band onto his wrist. “It’s perfect.” He turned to her, his gaze softening. “I love your hair like that.”

Marinette tugged self-consciously on a lock of hair. “Thank you.”

“Now,” he said, tucking her once more under his arm, “What would you like to do on our first date? The sky’s the limit.”

“Is it?” Marinette asked as inspiration struck. She tapped the baton attached to his waist. “Because there’s something I always wanted to try.”


	22. Ladrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I request a fic with the prompt “It's three in the morning.” for Ladrien please? Thanks!

Adrien had had this dream before, but it usually wasn’t this aggressive. In the dream, Ladybug somehow knew who he was and showed up in his room, so in love with him she couldn’t stand to keep her own identity a secret. It usually ended with kissing and getting woken up by Plagg complaining he was ‘talking in his sleep again’.

This time, instead of kissing, Ladybug was shaking him roughly by the shoulder and Plagg was no where in sight.

“I’m sorry, Adr - Mr. Agreste,” she murmured. “But we have to go.”

“Go?” Adrien repeated. Who the hell was Mr. Agreste? His father’s room as a whole other floor up. “It’s three in the morning.”

“There’s an akuma,” Ladybug explained. “I can tell you more later. Right now, we have to get out of here. She’s coming for you.”

Adrien was having a harder time than usual focusing with her face this close. “But I haven’t done anything.”

“I know,” Ladybug said with forced patience. A small crease appeared between her brows, which he knew meant she was nearing her wits end. It normally took three puns to get to that point. Apparently ‘Adrien’ was more vexing than Chat Noir, which was less comforting than he’d imagined it’d be.

But Ladybug’s words finally sunk in. Adrenaline dumped into his system, bringing him fully awake, his heart racing as he tried to reconcile what was happening. Ladybug was here to save him, because there was an akuma that was after him (again). She didn’t know he was Chat Noir, and he was wasting time while the akuma closed in.

“Maybe I can hide?” Adrien suggested as he climbed out of bed. He hated to imply that he might be afraid of the akuma to her, but duty came before love - much to his own chagrin.

“This place is too big,” Ladybug said, assessing the windows. “Not very defensible. Plus, it’s like a beacon; she’ll come straight here, just like I did. It’s better to get you some place - oh.”

Ladybug had stopped analyzing the defensive capabilities of his room and turned back around, stopping dead in her tracks upon coming face to face with his Ladybug pyjamas.

Had Plagg been near-by, Adrien would have cataclysmed himself. As it was, Adrien fought for the inner peace being a teenaged model had helped him hone over the years. Some looks were stunning. Other’s were not. And he had to pretend to like it either way. The pyjamas had been a prank, a joke Plagg had slipped into one of his camembert orders - except they were actually really comfortable. And they weren’t Gabriel brand, so really, the pros just kept out-weighing the cons.

At least until right now.

Model-calm was no where to be found as Ladybug’s gaze travelled from the tips of his toes all the way up to what Adrien could only imagine was an extremely red face. A thousand excuses jumped to mind, but he couldn’t sort them enough to get a single one out.

“Huh,” Ladybug said with a small laugh. “We match.”

He hadn’t thought it was possible to fall anymore in love with her, except that it kept happening. “I guess we do.”

“Ready to go then?”

Adrien nodded, following her to the window as Plagg disappeared into his pocket. He could go with her now, and as soon as she had him safely hidden, he could sneak off and transform. He’d done it before; tonight would be no different. It’d be fine. Super fine. He had this under control.

Ladybug abruptly wrapped an arm around him, pulling him tight to her side as her yo-yo arced for the rooftops. Adrien felt heat flare across his cheeks again as he automatically held on to her, and he was glad for the cool night air as they left his room. More than anything, he hoped she couldn’t feel his heart pounding through the thin material of his shirt.

“So, the akuma?” Adrien said over the wind as they swung through the streets. “What happened?” Wow, this was way less terrifying as Chat Noir.

“I…I can’t say too much,” Ladybug said carefully, “But…the reason I was able to come so fast is because the akuma may or may not have been a direct result of something I did.”

“Something you did?” Adrien repeated. Sure, he’d caused akuma’s before, but he couldn’t imagine her doing anything of this scale.

“I kind of interrupted a rival of yours when she was trying to sabotage you for tomorrow’s Gabriel show during my patrol,” she said. “Veronique? Anyway, she’s on her way to end the competition once and for all.”

A thousand thoughts raced through Adrien’s mind, but only one mattered: the fashion week locations weren’t on their patrol route. And just as suddenly, he realized ‘Ladybug’ must not have been there as Ladybug - but her civilian self had been. And the only people still working this late were the models, designers, and his father.

“I can’t tell you more than that,” Ladybug said, oblivious to the bombs going off in Adrien’s head. “Too risky. But don’t worry. I won’t let anything happen to you, Mr. Agreste.”

Mr. Agreste. That suddenly made sense now - and excluded the models. To a designer, twenty five of which had been picked as up-and-comers to feature pieces in his fathers’ show, he would be ‘Mr. Agreste’.

“Adrien,” he said, the only coherent thing he could manage right then. “You can just call me Adrien.”

“Adrien,” she repeated softly as they finally came to a stop. He realized belatedly they were on the Eiffel Tower, outside Gustav Eiffel’s office. An effective hiding place, if he’d ever needed one.

“Who’s dealing with the akuma right now if you’re here?” Adrien asked as Ladybug ushered him inside.

“Chat Noir has it under control,” Ladybug said. Adrien turned, ready to tell her that illusions must be part of the akuma’s powers - except she was biting her lip, meeting his eyes for a mere moment before glancing away. _She’s lying_ , he realized. _Why?_

_Because she came straight to me when this happened. Because concern for my safety came before anything else. Because the boy she likes is…_

“I’ll be back soon, Adrien,” Ladybug said, backing towards the door. “You’ll be safe here. Bug out!”

And then she was gone, free-falling into the sea of lights the were the city streets.

“You know, in thousands of years, you’re the only Chat Noir who’s mastered being in two places at once,” Plagg said as he slipped from Adrien’s pocket. “I mean, I always knew you were special, kid, but, wow.”

“Ha-ha,” Adrien said. “Very funny.”

“Well, aren’t we going?”

“In a second,” he said. “I want to let her get a bit more of a head start. The last thing we need is for Ladybug to see Chat Noir appear from the same office she just stashed Adrien in.”

And, if he was being perfectly honest, Adrien needed just a few more minutes to come to terms with the fact that Ladybug, the girl he was in love with, was someone he’d been working closely with for the past few weeks. Someone, he imagined, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from recognizing as soon as he let himself think about it.


	23. LadyNoir

Ladybug’s heart was pounding so loud that she was sure that Adrien Agreste, whose arm was currently wrapped around her waist, could definitely feel it. She wasn’t sure which it was: the hundreds of paparazzi calling their names, asking for a wave or a kiss, or the fact that they were sure to recognize Chat Noir with her standing beside him.

It had been two months since he’d accidentally revealed his identity, but only three weeks since they’d begun dating. Unfortunately, one of the shadier papers had caught ‘Adrien’ and Ladybug in an embrace and printed it before any damage control could be done. Now they were Paris’ new sweethearts, which was how she’d ended up Adrien’s date to his latest premier, a gauzy black gown with strategic cut outs over her suit.

“You’re doing fine, m’lady,” Adrien murmured out of the corner of his mouth. 

“It’s not me I’m worried about,” Ladybug admitted as they turned to another side of the red carpet. Adrien, she’d discovered, hadn’t been nearly as careful as she’d been in shielding his identity. The Nightingale music video, the voice overs in films - it seemed like almost everyone had Adrien pegged as Chat Noir, with only the thin veil of sheer disbelief between him and Hawkmoth.

It was an old argument, one neither of them liked to discuss. She insisted he should be more careful, or resort to faking sick to dodge engagements if he could. He said his bookings were organized by an agent and his father, and that both his reputation and career wouldn’t survive that kind of subterfuge. Besides, surely avoiding anything ‘Chat Noir’ related would be more of a red flag than not.

Sure enough, Adrien momentarily stiffened beside her before he relaxed. “I know,” he whispered, giving her waist a small squeeze. “Me, too. It’ll be ok. Besides, if Bunnix shows up, then we’ll really know we made a mistake.”

That finally made her laugh.

“You should smile more,” Adrien said, pulling her in.

“I smile plenty,” Ladybug said even as her grin grew.

“You do,” Adrien said, “But I love seeing it. I love - ”

“Adrien! Ladybug! Over here!”

Ladybug’s heart kicked into double-time as he lead them over to Nadia Chamuck. Had he been about to say he loved her? He said it all the time as Chat Noir, but it was different coming from ‘Adrien’. At least it was to her. More importantly, did she want him to? She’d dreamed of him saying those words to her for a long time, but she’d always imagined them as Marinette. She knew Adrien ‘liked’ her, but would he still love her when he found out she was just his clutzy, stuttering classmate? Would he feel betrayed that she’d kept this secret from him?

“Ladybug?”

Adrien’s fingers danced over her waist, letting her know Nadia had asked her a question.

“Sorry, Nadia,” Ladybug said with ease she didn’t feel. “I’m a little overwhelmed by all the glamour; what did you say?”

“I asked you who designed your dress,” Nadia said with an easy smile. “It’s very clever, and must have been done by someone close to you.”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Ladybug said, feeling her heart leap again at the mention of her own name. “She’s a young designer, but pretty talented. She’s helped me and Chat Noir out a few times, and was kind enough to agree to this…unique commission for me.”

“I recall Miss Dupain-Cheng had a piece in your father’s last show, Adrien,” Nadia said as she turned the microphone back to him.

Adrien nodded. “She designed an amazing bowler hat and won the spot. She’s a very talented classmate of mine; I hope I have the opportunity to model for her one day.”

Ladybug felt a blush spread from beneath her mask as she and Adrien finally made their way into the theatre and their seats.

“Adrien,” Ladybug began, lacing her fingers with his, “Earlier, when you said you loved my smile, you were going to say you loved…something else. And I want you to know that I care about you lot, and you’re very important to me, but that there are some things you don’t know about me that you should before you say - ”

“I love you.” Adrien met her eyes unflinchingly, a soft smile lighting his face.

“Adrien!” Warmth flooded Ladybug even as panic ate away at her. “You can’t. There’s still so much - ”

“There’s nothing you could reveal about yourself that could make me stop loving you,” Adrien said. “Besides, Marinette, I’ve loved you for a long time now. I’m not going to give up on you now.”

“What did you say?”

“I wanted to tell you, but you were so scared after you discovered my identity I was afraid to,” Adrien admitted. “I’ve known for…I guess a few weeks now. Just before we started dating. I wasn’t going to tell you, not yet, but then it almost slipped out, and you noticed, and…I’m sorry. Do you…do you hate me?”

“Hate you?” Ladybug repeated, blinking. “I could never hate you, Adrien, I just…” She laughed in spite of herself. “I was so afraid you would feel betrayed and angry that I kept the truth from you.”

“I understand why you did,” Adrien said. “I would have done the same thing. I have done the same thing. And I still love you.”

“Me, too,” Ladybug said, giving his hand a squeeze. “I love you, too.”


	24. Ladrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me I'm wrong"

“Tell me I’m wrong.”

Ladybug couldn’t stop trembling, hadn’t been able to since the final piece of the puzzle had fallen into place that afternoon at the end of class and she’d seen the truth - or rather, the truth had hit her like a bullet train on the metro with no stops.

“Tell me you’re not him,” she begged, taking a step further into Adrien’s room and out of the shaft of moonlight that spilled through his window. “Tell me you’re not Cha - ”

“I can’t,” Adrien interrupted, climbing out of bed. She should feel embarrassed that she’d woken him up. Flustered that she was seeing him in his pyjamas. Overwhelmed to be in his room, alone in the dead of night. 

But all of that had been wiped out by numbness. Alya would have called it shock. Ladybug didn’t know what to call it. All she’d known was that she needed an answer, and she needed it now.

“Why not,” Ladybug said, searching his face for the truth. 

“Because I swore to myself that I would never lie to my partner,” Adrien said softly, taking a step toward her. “Because you’re not wrong. Because if you didn’t want to know, you wouldn’t have come here, m’lady.”

Ladybug pressed a hand to her mouth as her partner took another step, now less than a foot away. The Miraculous magic still made it a challenge, but yes. The eyes. The hair. That mouth. It was him.

But Adrien’s shoulders were tense. “Did you come to take my Miraculous?”

“Take your - no!” Ladybug reached out and grabbed his hand, stopping him from slipping the ring off his finger. “No, I came because…”

Because she had to know if the two people she was in love with were actually the same person. Because she hadn’t been able to sleep until she’d known one way or the other. Because her traitorous heart would accept nothing less.

“I had to be sure,” she said quietly. “I had to know once…”

“You put the pieces together?”

Ladybug nodded and Adrien huffed a sigh, a slightly smile on his lips as he ran a hand through his hair.

“I don’t suppose there’s any point in asking how you found out?”

A warning flashed in Ladybug’s eyes. “I might have discovered your identity - by accident - but I can’t - ”

“I know,” Adrien said, taking her hand in his. Warm tingles shot up Ladybug’s arm. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sight of his hand in hers - his bare skin. “I would never ask you to do that, but…you must have crossed paths with me recently.”

“Don’t think about it,” Ladybug said, dragging her eyes back up to his face. It was only marginally better, but definitely less distracting than watching him rub circles onto the back of her hand with his thumb. She didn’t think he even realized he was doing it - or how it made her melt. “This changes nothing,” she said, swallowing hard. 

She felt a bit bad that she wasn’t able to hold herself to the same standard he did when it came to lying, but he couldn’t know. Not about her crush, not about how it had driven her to his room tonight, and certainly not that the ‘other boy’ she was in love with was him. Chat Noir might not see a problem with them being together, but Ladybug had no problem coming up with a plethora of reasons on her own. 

“Nothing?” Adrien repeated. He took her other hand in his. Ladybug knew if she tilted her face up another inch or two their lips would be millimetres apart. She knew he would kiss her, and she knew she would let him, because right now, her reasons were inexplicably beginning to fail her.

“Nothing,” Ladybug said more firmly. And thought it was the hardest thing she’d ever done, Ladybug took a step back, pulling her hands from his. “The only thing that’s different is your name. I’ll see you tomorrow for patrol.”

And then she was launching herself through the open window, yo-yo already flying for the nearest rooftop.

She didn’t look back as she left. She couldn’t bear to. Because she knew if she saw Adrien looking out the window after her, if he touched her again, if she let him draw her in, she would give in to him completely, and _everything_ would change. 

And she couldn’t do that. Not until they’d won. 

But it certainly gave her incentive to get the job done as fast as possible.


	25. Marichat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Beautiful"

Chat Noir’s tail twitched in agitation, skittering across his girlfriend’s balcony while she dressed in her room below.

Ok, Adrien Agreste’s girlfriend. As far as the world knew, he, Chat Noir, was still bonkers for Ladybug. Who was still technically his girlfriend, but also…not.

He shook his head as he gave the skyline another survey. He tried not to think about the semantics of it too much, and most of the time it wasn’t too bad. The Miraculous Magic that had kept them from discovering each other for years hadn’t dissipated once he’d known who was behind the Ladybug mask and it was easy to continue to pretend she and Marinette were two different people with similar personalities.

But it was nights like these, when he was behind the mask and she wasn’t, that the lines blurred.

It wasn’t the first time he’d crossed paths with Marinette as Chat Noir; sometimes they’d pick hiding spots to transform that were so near to each other that he’d pass her on the way out. Sometimes he’d get flagged down by Alya was they were hanging out for a photo for the Ladyblog.

But this…

“Ok, I’m ready!” Chat Noir turned as Marinette’s skylight opened and the Lady herself’s head popped through it. She looked at him imploringly. “Uhhh…a little help?”

The Chat Noir the city knew would have made some smarmy remark about always having the time to help a damsel in distress, but his usual quips had deserted him at the sight of the pink ribbons woven through Marinette’s loose curls.

“Of course,” he said, crossing the roof to her. Chat Noir crouched and took her bare hand in his gloved one to pull her up. How many times had he dreamed of this exact thing? He’d always imagined Ladybug’s hands to be as beautiful as the rest of her, but they weren’t. Marinette’s hands were flecked with small cuts and scratches from her sewing needles, and two knuckles on the back of her right hand sported a small burn from her iron that had turned a deep, angry red over the past week. He loved them. Loved the realness of her. Every cut, every callous, every thing.

“Oh!”

Chat Noir automatically gripped Marinette’s arms as she stumbled into him.

“Sorry,” she said, peering up at him from where her hands rested on his chest. “Tripped on the ledge.”

“Falling for me already?” Chat Noir teased. De ja vu swept him, and suddenly he was standing in a street with Ladybug, debris around them from Hawkmoth’s latest akuma, asking her the same question.

“Don’t you have enough girls drooling over you?” Marinette said, bringing him back to the present as she stepped out of his arms. “Do you really need me, too?”

_I always need you._

The words almost slipped out before Chat Noir could stop them, but his first good look at Marinette saved him from himself, if only because he’d lost the ability to form words at all.

“What do you think?” Marinette asked, suddenly shy as she held out the skirt of her glittering pink dress.

What did he think? He didn’t think at all. All of it was white noise and base instincts. And right now those base instincts were begging him to pull his girlfriend onto the chair with him and to show her just how gorgeous he thought she was.

_Adrien… Adrien? … Chat Noir!_

Chat Noir blinked as his train of thought stuttered back to life - barely. He’d taken an unconscious step towards her, he realized, but Marinette hadn’t seemed to notice. 

“Beautiful,” he got out, realizing she was waiting for an answer. “You look…wow. That Agreste kid is a lucky guy.” Marinette blushed, and Chat Noir felt his knees threaten to buckle. He always thought she was pretty, but that blush did things to his heart. “Speaking of, he won’t mind that Ladybug and I borrowed you for the night?”

Marinette swallowed and the blush disappeared as he brought up the real reason for their non-date tonight.

“I talked to him after Ladybug, um, got in touch with me,” she said as she brushed her bangs aside. Chat Noir hid a smirk. She was such a terrible liar. 

“And he’s fine with his girlfriend putting herself in harms way?” Chat Noir couldn’t help but ask. It had been a challenging phone call, trying to balance the right levels of concern and blasé. He worried, of course, but he knew Marinette could take care of herself - of course he wasn’t supposed to know that. Had she bought it?

“He said if I felt comfortable with the idea that he supported my choice,” Marinette said with a smile, “But he’s going to worry the whole time until you free the akuma. He trusts you and Ladybug to keep me safe. Better to be with you two than waiting for the akuma to come to me.”

“High praise from a super model,” Chat Noir said with a grin of his own. “Ok, well, if you’re sure, we should get going. The event starts in an hour and we should get there early. Maybe you can lure the akuma out before it even gets started. Ready, M’la - Marinette?”

Chat Noir’s heart pounded as Marinette regarded him curiously while she drew closer. Had she registered the slip? Was he busted?

“Ready,” she said instead. She hesitated for a moment, and then he felt the warmth of her as she slipped her arms around his neck. He wound an arm around her waist, unable to stop himself from pulling her closer than was strictly necessary. The scent of vanilla and cinnamon, of Marinette, wound around him, and it took everything in him to stop himself from pressing his lips against her neck as the their identities blurred again.

“Ok,” he said, pulling out his baton. “Let’s go.”

He extended the baton, and Marinette pressed herself closer, burying her face his shoulder. Her scent wrapped around him again and he paused, teetering on the edge of the roof as he was struck senseless yet again. Would there ever be a day where she didn’t have that affect on him?

“Everything ok?” Marinette asked, glancing up.

“Perfect,” Chat Noir said with whatever remaining scraps of bravado she hadn’t yet stripped away he had. It was going to be a looong night. “Everything’s just…perfect.”

Man, he was in trouble.


	26. Adrienette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please don't cry"

Adrien’s heart was pounding, and for once, it had nothing to do with his lovely partner or a particularly mean looking akuma.

The evening hadn’t started out so pulse-racing. In fact, it had been one of the best nights of his life; his father had been in a rare mood, and when he’d asked if he could have some friends over, his father had said yes.

Adrien wasn’t quite sure how it had happened, but his entire class had ended up milling around his room, much more contained than they had been the last time he’d had a party. Which, for parental reasons, this definitely wasn’t. Even if there were snacks. And drinks. And over fifteen people.

It had been far more chill than any party he’d had so far, even with Lila in the room. He’d wanted to ‘forget’ to invite her - and Plagg had even suggested as much - but he knew it wouldn’t be worth the consequences, especially when most of their classmates were still so enamoured by her.

But then she’d suggested they watch a movie - a horror movie. Adrien had been game at first, but less than a minute into the film, Lila had latched onto his side and her motives had become crystal clear. That had been about the same time he’d excused himself to grab a drink and ‘accidentally’ sat back down in the wrong spot - on the other end of the couch, beside Marinette.

That had been forty five minutes ago. Now they were watching some girl trying to hide from her murderous in-laws with mixed results. Still, Adrien had to admit, you could cut the tension in the room with a knife as they watched the girl’s sister-in-law glide down the hall with a crossbow, closer to where a scrap of the girls’ poofy wedding gown was peaking out.

A whimper from his left caught Adrien’s attention and he tore his eyes from the screen to see Marinette, her legs drawn right up to her chest as tight as she could get them, chin on her knees and face half-hidden behind her arms, staring at the screen in abject terror. 

“…Marinette…?” His friend jerked at the sound of her name. She glanced up at him, barely, but when she did, Adrien would swear he could see tears shining there. “Are you ok?”

Marinette nodded, a little too emphatically. “Fine,” she squeaked out as a small shudder ran down her spine. “Just. Hate. Horror movies.”

As she spoke, one of those tears escaped. Marinette quickly swiped it away, but not before a different kind of horror set in, and a fuzzy memory of the two of them in disguise as the credits rolled on his mother’s film drifted through his head. ‘ _It’s not a horror movie, is it? I hate horror movies!’_

A loud noise came from the screen and everyone jumped, except Marinette, who simply squeezed her eyes shut so hard another tear leaked out.

“Oh, Marinette, I’m so sorry,” Adrien said. He didn’t think; he just wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his chest and tucking her head under his chin. “Please don’t cry.”

“Not…crying,” Marinette mumbled, “Just…stressed out.”

Adrien swallowed a short laugh. ‘Stressed out’ was putting it mildly. He could still feel her shaking.

“I’ll turn it off,” he said. “We’ll put on something else.”

“No!” He felt her gently tug on the front of his shirt to keep him in place. “I don’t want to ruin everyone else’s fun. It’s probably almost over, anyway.”

Adrien doubted it, but he wasn’t going to say that. Instead he rubbed small circles on her back, slow and soothing. “Do you feel a bit better now?”

Marinette nodded against his chest. “Yeah, a little.”

“Come on, then.” Adrien pulled her closer again and settled her on his lap, wrapping his arms gently around her waist. “Anytime you get scared you can get hide your face in my shoulder, ok? I’ve got you.”

“You don’t… I’m fine, I… I…” Marinette stammered.

“I’m not going to just watch you suffer for the next hour and a half,” Adrien said softly. “I should have remembered.”

“If you’re sure it’s ok,” Marinette said, even as something on the screen had her pressing closer.

“I’m sure,” Adrien said firmly, giving her a gentle squeeze. In fact it might be sort of more than ok, if the tingling down his back meant anything. Had her eyes always been this blue?

The rest of the movie passed in a blur. He wasn’t sure how it ended, only that by the end, his heart was still pounding.

Just for an entirely different reason.


	27. Marichat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #20: "Shh, just rest" with a request to make it angsty but fluffy

Marinette felt cold. That was strange. She didn’t normally feel cold when she was transformed. And the Miraculous should have deflected the blow from the akuma easily. So why couldn’t she feel her fingers?

“Why?” Chat Noir demanded above her, his hair falling into his face as he dropped to his knees next to her. She wanted to reach up and brush it aside so she could see him properly, but her arms weren’t listening. “Why did you do that, Marinette?”

For a second, her name on his lips shocked her back into her body, just long enough to remember what had happened: that she had shoved Chat Noir out of the strike of Hawk Moth’s latest akuma while she’d been trying to hide and transform. She hadn’t thought, she’d just acted. And now she was cold.

Marinette attempted what she’d hoped would be a care-free laugh, but it was brittle and it fell apart on the way out. “So…clumsy…,” she rasped. Whoa, how much damage had the akuma done? “Should’ve ducked.”

“You should’ve done a lot of things,” Chat Noir said. He pulled her upper body onto his lap, but Marinette felt only the briefest pulse of dull pain before that, too was beyond her reach. Her lack of response to the motion had her partner’s eyes inching wider. Was that fear she saw there? How odd… she’d never seen it before. Chat Noir wasn’t afraid of anything.

“You have to…get the akuma,” Marinette tried again. There, she’d sounded halfway normal - but the toll it took on her strength had her eyes fluttering. 

“It can wait,” Chat Noir said. Marinette heard him shift, and then she sighed as he gently ran his fingers through her bangs, again and again, slow at first, then more steady as she relaxed into him. “Rena Rouge can hold it down for now. I’m not leaving you alone while you… I’m not leaving you alone.”

A smile ghosted across Marinette’s lips. “You barely know me.”

Chat Noir shook his head. “Not true. I think everyone in Paris knows who you are. You’re the daughter of the owners of the best bakery in this city.”

Marinette choked on a laugh. “Is that why you got…close to me? For the free pastries?”

“I definitely came for the sweetness,” Chat Noir said, the hand in her hair drifting down to cup her face, one thumb running over her cheekbone. “But the pastries were a nice bonus.”

“I bet you say that to all your fan girls,” Marinette teased.

“Oh?” Chat Noir said, one corner of his mouth turning up in a smirk. “Does that make you one of my fan girls?”

“You wish,” Marinette said, but the words were barely more than a breath. “I…I…”

“Shhhh,” Chat Noir interrupted her, “Just rest. It’ll be ok, Marinette. I promise. Ladybug’s probably joined Rena by now and any second she’ll fix this, ok? Just a few more minutes, can you do that for me?”

Ladybug? But…

“How bad…is it?” Marinette asked. She squeezed Chat Noir’s hand where he’d laced his fingers through hers on her stomach. She didn’t remember him doing that. 

She followed Chat Noir’s gaze as his eyes flitted down the length of her, but when they returned to her face, he remained stoic and silent.

“That bad, huh?” Marinette said. Clarity was beginning to return even as the life ebbed out of her, like a final gift from whoever watched over her. At least if she were to go, it would be with every detail of her partner’s face etched perfectly in her mind.

But she had no intentions of leaving him just yet.

She gently tugged at the hand on hers, drawing it up to her face.

“Marinette, I - ”

Chat Noir stopped dead as she pressed his hand to her ears and the jewellery there.

“Ladybug’s not going to make it,” she breathed. Black dots were beginning to dance across her vision. “Take them.”

“Marinette.”

She shivered at the sound of her name on his lips, so different than any other time he’d said it, full of wonder and joy and fear and - if she wasn’t wrong - at least a little bit of love.

“Not how I…wanted to tell you,” Marinette breathed as he gently took the earrings from her. “Sorry. About…so much…sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” her partner said. How had he moved so quickly? Was he already so far way? “I’ll fix this, Marinette. I’ll fix everything.”

 _I know._ That’s what she wanted to tell him, but she was drifting now and couldn’t find her voice anymore. But she knew. She knew he would. The last thing she heard was his voice.

“Plagg, Tikki, UNIFY.”

And then everything went dark.


	28. Marichat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Not them! Anyone but them!"

Chat Noir smirked as he extended his baton and vaulted over the illusory maze walls Volpina had created. Not a bad tactic, but an ineffective one once he’d discovered the ruse. Still, he could practically hear his lady’s voice in his head, if not beside him - she had yet to arrive.

_Don’t get too cocky, Chat Noir. She can use her powers as many times she wants. We only get one shot._

It didn’t help that Volpina’s powers had been ‘upgraded’ by Hawk Moth; it didn’t matter whether it was real or fake, if Volpina created it, the illusion took on a life of its’ own and could no longer simply dissipate like smoke when struck. It was actually annoyingly similar to Mayura’s ability, with fewer steps.

Chat Noir analyzed the maze on the way back down from his vault. The maze had sprung up in the city all of a sudden, the walls so tall they were impossible to climb. Of course, even twenty foot walls were no match for him. He’d never actually been able to find the limit on how far his baton would extend, but he’d certainly pushed it further than this. Slowed down, maybe, but contained? Never. 

Now if she’d thought to enclose the corridors, that would be another matter.

But instead of handing her the idea by vaulting right to the middle of the maze - where else would she be? - he touched down a few rows over. His instincts were screaming at him to drop in on her, but he knew better than to follow them. That had been how he’d started it out, and also how he’d usually gotten his tail handed to him. No, if he wanted to win, he’d need the element of surprise - even if it meant going solo. Maybe Ladybug was the only one who could purify akuma’s, but it would be nice if he had Volpina subdued when she arrived. Like a little present.

Chat Noir crept closer, making sure his bell didn’t chime as he did. He took a deep breath before daring to peek around the corner of the final hedge, baton at the ready just in case he was unlucky and Volpina was facing him.

But she wasn’t. She didn’t even seem to be waiting anxiously for him and Ladybug to drop in on her. In fact, she seemed…distracted?

“…so pathetic,” he heard her say, her back to him as she idly twirled her flute. “Of course, don’t go thinking any of this was for you. It’s just a nice little bonus that you stumbled in here. But stumbling’s what you do best, isn’t it, Marinette?”

Chat Noir felt his heart stop dead in his chest. He must have heard her wrong - but his Miraculous enhanced hearing was never wrong. And if it was never wrong, then Volpina must be talking to…

“You’ll never get away with this.” Whoa, he’d never heard his usually-sweet friend sound so…venomous. “Ladybug and Chat Noir will stop you - again.”

Chat Noir bit his lip as he snuck another look around the hedge. Part of him wanted to warn Marinette not to bait this girl, to tell her that she’d once set Ladybug up to be destroyed by Hawk Moth and nearly succeeded, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying listening to Marinette tell her off. 

Of course, a hostage did put a wrench in his plans. He had no problem going toe-to-toe with Volpina, but with a civilian - with Marinette - directly in the line of fire, it was safer to wait. Ladybug’s Lucky Charm could fix any damage, but only if she transformed in time, and she had yet to arrive.

“I’d like to see Bug Eyes and Alley Cat try,” Chat Noir heard Volpina say as he drew back to check the GPS on his baton. Maybe one of Volpina’s illusions had his partner tied down. “I wasn’t ready for them the first time, but I’ve learned some new tricks.”

Nothing on the GPS. Either she hadn’t transformed yet, or Volpina and Hawk Moth had already taken his partner out of commission. Either way, he was still flying solo. He needed a new plan, fast.

“That’s the difference between you and them,” Chat Noir heard Marinette retort as he took another look. He could see now that Marinette had indeed stumbled into some kind of trap. Wooden branches had sprung up from the stone, twining around her limbs and keeping her feet just off the ground. They looked brittle enough to snap, but thick enough to be a challenge for the average person. He probably wouldn’t even need his cataclysm to get her out. “They actually have talent and skill - and all you have are tricks.”

“You know, I was going to keep you around for collateral but it’s very quickly becoming not worth it,” Volpina hissed as the flute came to an abrupt halt in her fist. “You never could take a hint. So what do you think it’ll take to make the lesson stick. How do we feel about snakes?”

To her credit, Marinette didn’t even flinch. Those pretty blue eyes of hers just narrowed into a familiar glare. It struck an odd chord in him - Marinette almost never glared. So why did it feel familiar?

“Wasps?” Volpina taunted as she began to circle her prey. “Although I suppose that’s more Chloe’s thing. Hmm. What’s it going to take to get through to you that you are out of your league - that you can’t compete with me and never could.”

Chat Noir scanned the sky line again. Any second now his partner would drop in on them. Any second now. Come on, _come on._

“Oh? What!? …I mean. Of course. If you’re sure.”

Chat Noir whipped back to the scene taking place in the centre of the maze. Marinette had finally recoiled, but not from one of Volpina’s illusions or threats, but from the neon purple butterfly outline that had sprung up on her face. He watched it fade as she leaned into Marinette, one hand digging into her shoulder.

“Hawk Moth would like a word with you,” Volpina purred. Chat Noir saw Marinette pale, surely a mirror of his own skin, but she didn’t balk again.

“He can’t.” He barely heard her over the thundering of his own heart as visions of the next few minutes sprang up in his head. Of Marinette, akumatized. He’d had variations of that nightmare before, about all of his friends, but Marinette’s was the only nightmare that hadn’t come true - yet. “Hawk Moth can only akumatize someone overwhelmed by their strong negative emotions, and only one person at a time. Don’t waste your breath on empty threats.”

Right. Marinette was right. Chat Noir’s breathing began to ease - until Volpina laughed.

“Aren’t we the scholar,” she jibed as she resumed her circling. “What’s that thing you’re always telling your little reporter friend? Oh yeah - you should double check your sources.”  
Chat Noir’s grip on his baton went white-knuckled. Surely she didn’t mean…couldn’t mean… but it had happened before. Not Hawk Moth, but Scarlet Moth had akumatized several people at once before.

“But I’m…I’m not feeling any strong negative emotion,” Marinette said, but even he could hear the desperation creeping into her voice. “I’m not… I’m…”

“Who’s the liar now, Marinette?” Volpina asked. She paused just behind her captive’s right shoulder and used the end of the flute to tilt Marinette’s face back. “You hate me. You despise me. That’s the dirty little secret you can never get rid of, the violent little flame that won’t go out no matter how much you try.”

Try as she might, Marinette couldn’t move her head or avoid Volpina’s piercing gaze.

He was out of time. 

Chat Noir threw his baton like a javelin as hard as he could and sprinted after it, claws at the ready. If he could just free her, Marinette could escape and he could finish Volpina. One akuma was one too many. He didn’t like the odds of two while Ladybug was still in the wind.

“Mirage!”

Chat Noir dropped to the ground, skidding across the stone, hand out to swipe the branches keeping Marinette hostage. He didn’t see the thick glass wall drop into place until he slammed into it.

A thousand and one curses in at least three different languages clamoured over each other in his head as he got his feet back under him and snatched up his baton. Volpina, he discovered, had managed to dodge it, but it did give him the advantage of getting between her and Marinette.

“How nice of you to drop in, Kitty Cat,” Volpina teased. A hardness in her eyes was the only outward sign of her irritation. “Where’s the Bug?”

Chat Noir grinned with bravado he didn’t feel. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Makes no difference to me,” Volpina said, twirling the flute again. “I don’t mind a little one on one time.”

“Chat Noir.” He let an ear flick back to Marinette. He could hear her struggling to no avail. “There’s an akuma coming. I have to get out of here.” Nothing would stop one of Hawk Moth’s creatures.

“I know,” he murmured back, breaking his baton into two pieces for close combat. “Save your breath. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Because now it was just an akuma he was dealing with: it was the very real time-limit the air-tight cage had created.

“Not even you can stop what’s about it happen,” Volpina jeered as the flute came to a halt once again. “Marinette _will_ be akumatized, and then she _will_ help me destroy you, Ladybug, and your precious city.”

“It hardly seems worth it,” Chat Noir said, heart pounding as he played his hand - the only bargaining chip he had left. “When I’m standing right here.”

Even the city seemed to hold its’ breath at that. 

“Are you suggesting a trade?” Volpina said at last.

“No.” Marinette’s voice was barely a whisper. He ignored her, and instead, nodded.

“What is it,” Volpina snarled, “That makes even superheroes sacrifice themselves for her. Saint Marinette Dupain-Cheng, lording over the rest of us!”

“It’s a good deal,” Chat Noir insisted, slinging his baton across his shoulders casually. He just had to get Marinette out of Volpina’s way. He would come up with a better plan after that, but step one was rescue the damsel.

“Don’t do this,” Marinette pleaded. “You can’t! You can’t give him your Miraculous!”

Chat Noir risked a glance back at his friend. “I can’t let him akumatize you, either.”

He didn’t have the time to explain that he’d never recover if that particular nightmare came to life, or to put words to the feelings that made him so reckless. All he knew for sure was that, until Ladybug arrived, he would do whatever it took to keep that butterfly from touching her.

“You for Marinette,” Volpina said, clarifying his terms. Chat Noir nodded and angled his hand so his ring flashed in the late afternoon sun, taunting her. “Hardly seems like a fair deal.”

“It is to me,” Chat Noir. He could probably cataclysm the akuma. He was eighty per cent sure it would work. He just had to get it close enough first - and make sure it didn’t have any other possible victim around should he miss. “So what’s it going to be? Me or the Saint?”

“No!” Marinette shouted. He could hear the slight pant in her voice now. “Not him! Anyone but him!”

Chat Noir stiffened at the words, so unlike the girl he knew, but he kept his face clear. The last thing he needed was for Volpina to see how much they affected him and to akumatize her anyway as some kind of twisted punishment.

But they still burrowed into his heart, easily finding a home beside the others words he’d convinced himself didn’t matter: her rooftop confession. He’d thought nothing of them at the time, but they’d evolved into something more the longer he knew the truth of Marinette’s feelings. He didn’t know what to do about them, or what to do about how he felt about it all now - or how his still-undying, unwavering love for Ladybug fit into the whole thing.

So he’d done nothing.

But it now appeared that while his feelings had grown into… _something_ more, Marinette’s hadn’t faded, either.

Volpina’s shrieking laughter once again dragged Chat Noir back to the matter at hand - and Marinette’s dwindling time.

“Don’t tell me you finally got over your crush on Adrien just to fall for this street cat,” she jeered. She might have said more, but Chat Noir didn’t hear it; he was still caught on the first half. He must have heard her wrong. Marinette didn’t have a crush on him. Marinette barely seemed to tolerate him.

Marinette, for her part, hadn’t seemed to hear Volpina at all. “You can’t akumatize Chat Noir,” she insisted. She was gasping now, her cheeks pink with exertion. “You can’t, you can’t, you can’t.” Her eyes had become unfocused and alarm rose in Chat Noir as he wondered if she was even conscious of what she was chanting.

His hand twitched. He should use his cataclysm to destroy the glass. He didn’t know where Ladybug was. He couldn’t be sure she would make it in time; god knew he’d been caught by a surprise by an akuma before. And so he couldn’t be sure she’d be able to fix whatever damage was done.

“Deal or no deal, Volpina?” Chat Noir demanded. He had seconds to decide.

“Hmm.” Volpina tapped her chin, tilting her head to the side as she considered. And then she smiled. “Deal. You definitely come with more perks. Besides, the look on Marinette’s face when you get akumatized will be much sweeter. Mirage!”

More roots sprung up. Chat Noir barely avoided them the first time, and the second, but the third time, he stumbled. That was all it took for the roots to overtake him, pinning him to the cobblestones.

“We had a deal!” Chat Noir snarled, struggling futilely. 

“And I’m just making sure you don’t break it,” Volpina said. She snapped her fingers and the bindings and glass case around Marinette dissolved. “Reality.”

Chat Noir winced as he heard Marinette’s knees strike the stones, but she managed to break her fall somewhat with her hands before collapsing entirely. “Chat Noir…no…”

“Run, Marinette,” he instructed. “Just go. It’ll be ok. Me and Ladybug’ll take care of it.”

“…Ladybug,” Marinette repeated, shoving herself back up. “Right. Thank you, Chat Noir.”

He nodded, about all he could manage as his friend staggered to her feet and broke into a run just as a corrupted butterfly cleared the top of the hedge.

“Pathetic.” Volpina smirked at Marinette’s retreating back. “Does she even know you love her?”

Chat Noir jerked against his bindings. “Love - I don’t love her,” he said, but the words were bitter on his tongue.

“Of course you do,” Volpina laughed. “Why else would you have made the trade? So foolishly lopsided, and for what? One ordinary girl?”

“There’s nothing ordinary about Marinette,” Chat Noir said softly as the sweetest sound he’d heard all day sounded behind him, far away but getting closer: the wire of Ladybug’s yoyo. 

“Whatever you say,” Volpina said. She scowled, too enamoured by her empty victory to recognize the sound of her own defeat drawing nearer, instead extending a hand for the akuma to temporarily perch on. “Now where would you like this? Baton? Belt? How about that charming little bell?”

Chat Noir grinned. “Now that I think about it, you’re right: it is a lopsided trade. Cataclysm!” 

The branches retraining him dissolved almost immediately. Volpina staggered back, afraid to touch them and experience the destructive power first hand. 

Chat Noir got back to his feet, and a back handspring or two put enough distance between him and Volpina that he was out of danger - for the moment.

“At least you’re predictable,” she snarled. She raised the flute to her lips, but before she could play a single note, a familiar red blur knocked the instrument from her hands.

“Sorry I was late,” Ladybug said as she dropped to her partners’ side.

“No harm done,” Chat Noir said. “I kept her busy.”

“I almost feel bad for her,” Ladybug teased. “Exactly how many puns did you subject her to?”

Chat Noir smiled tightly. “Enough.” No need for her to know exactly how reckless he had been. It didn’t matter if the risk had been minimal, if it had been minimal at all. All that mattered now was that victory was in reach.

And any feelings he had for certain dark-haired, blue eyed girls? Well…he would worry that later. He’d saved the damsel. Now it was time to save the day.

“Ready, m’lady?” he asked as Volpina geared up again.

“You have no idea,” Ladybug said with a determined grin of her own. “Let’s go; Lucky Charm!”


End file.
